Meddling, Magic, and Misdemeanors
by Polychromatism
Summary: The gods are loose! What happens when you mix a godling-bounty hunter with the Young Justice team? An adventure the size of my grandmother! But what happen when a storm is brewing right under the group's noses? NOW COMPLETE! Sequel is 'The Art of Living'
1. Butchers, Batglares and Bad Ass Cars

A/N Polychromatism here, I've come to bring you a story that I'm honestly not too sure about, but it's a challenge, and, really, who backs down from those? I'm a fan of both The Kane Chronicles and Young Justice. I don't own either of them though, unfortunately. So I'm here to improve my writing so someday I can own something as awesome as both these things. Before you read you must know that I've messed with time a bit (what fun!) and now the gods and magicians work together like Ruby Kane always dreamed (for the most part) and Young Justice is 3 years older. I doubt that these things would happen in perfect chronological order so, just notifying you. Now, onward!

Is this thing on? Yeah, okay. I'm Zarainia Brenton, and I'm an Egyptian magician. On top of being a 'godling'. (Isn't hosting Seshat fun! Heavy sarcasm there, if you couldn't tell.) I know what you're thinking, what the *insert word of choice*? Yes, it's true, you don't have to believe me, not like I care. Anyway, I'm here to tell you about the half-brained escapades I like to call adventures, the things adults like to call 'headaches'. Since the Kane's decided to start the tradition of documenting our adventures, I'm doing that. On paper. Freaking writing goddess.

_ Without me you would have died multiple times! _

How many times do I have to tell you? I. Could. Have. Made. The. Jump. Without your architectual knowledge!

_ Sure. You shouldn't lie to yourself. _

Not myself. You.

_ Aha! So you admit to lying!_

Shut up. I hate sharing a brain.

_ You know you love me, you know you care! _

You see this knife I've summoned? I'm gonna' stab myself with it.

_ I knew I should have picked a saner host. _

Beggars can't be choosers, dear Seshat.

Mhm. Silence, just how I like it. So where did we leave off? Oh yeah, I'm writing this stuff down. My psychotic adventure begins with my visit to Gotham City.

"Hathor! You have to stop vandalizing the butchers! I realize that you haven't been worshipped in America for years now, but you can't just wreak havoc on everyone who eats a burger. Hathor!" I whined as the goddess jumped to another rooftop. Recently, the gods had been released so they could work with magicians. No such luck with the ones who had been 'mistreated'. So here I was, playing bounty-hunter, trying to catch the cow goddess.

"Haha. You'll never get me, godling!" Hathor called.

Any infinite wisdom, dear Seshat?

_ Well, you could, I don't know, _use _your magic? _

And the sarcasm comes out. You know there are mortals here though!

_ Which ones?_ _We're in an industrial part of Gotham!_

True. I decided that Seshat was right-

_ As always! _And summoned a ring of fire. It was wicked, but I knew I couldn't keep it up for long, it's energy source would run out, better to just grab Hathor now and go. "Submit!" I called, all menacing-like. I guess my small stature took away from what little threatening presence I possessed, because the cow-lady laughed.

"I am the almighty cow goddess! You think you can defeat me?" She cried, and took a run at my ring of fire. It was sort of hilarious, because I knew she would only be stuck in the Duat for a certain amount of time. She disappeared on contact. I dropped my ring of fire to see zero onlookers below me. (Which wasn't weird, seeing as I was now in the industrial part of Gotham at 1 o' clock in the morning.) All of the sudden, a large shadow gathered behind me. Three guesses who. Here are some hints. He large, bat-like, and menacing.

BATMAN! Yep, and it looked like his two side-kicks had tagged along, as indicated by the two smaller shadows beside him.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another cloaked maniac, what's your name, dear?" I heard a mocking voice from behind me. (I still hadn't turned around.) All three of the Bat-Clan flipped in front of me, Papa Bat acting menacing, Baby Bat acting 'tough', and last of all, Baby Robin, acting smug. What a lovely photo-op.

"My name is Zarainia Brenton, and I just saved you a lot of trouble." I smirked.

"We don't kill. Or vaporize people." Batman stated.

"Neither do I. Well, I vaporize certain persons, but never kill." I answered, feeling superior. (I enjoyed it, how many people can say they've felt superior to the goddamn Batman?)

In response, he growled.

"I see little birdie here does most of the talking." I said.

"_Little?_ Why does everyone refer to me as if I'm _tiny?_" Whined the Boy Wonder.

"Would you shut up? I just want to kick some butt!" Batgirl said enthusiastically. Damn, that girl enjoyed her job.

"You have fun with that, I'm gonna' go do more deeds to help society." I called, sashaying away, waving behind me. They flipped in front of me again. I guess they spent hours rehearsing these coordinated flips.

"What are you talking about? You just vaporized and or killed a lady and that's a good deed?" Apparently the bird wasn't catching on.

I'll enjoy this.

_ Can you just skip messing with people for once? _

No.

_ Fine, get yourself killed by the goddamn Batman, I don't care. _

'Kay.

"If you'd known her, you would have agreed." I called, walking away again. This time I made it to the fire escape without them flipping in sync. Five feet had to be some sort of record.

"Stop, we're taking you in." Papa Bat growled.

"I would love to, can't though. Magic to do, gods to vaporize. Now if you could let me leave I'd be much obliged." I replied tauntingly. Apparently you can only tease the Bat-Clan for so long. Robin came at me with a flying kick, Batgirl charged me, and the Batman stood back and let his side-kicks do the work. I guess it was a test. I just stood there and summoned a fire barrier. Bad idea, apparently I underestimated them, they simply threw ice-pellets and kept coming. "Shit. Technology isn't fair." I hissed. I couldn't even turn into an animal.

_ Not my fault. I am one of the most ancient gods, that should be enough for you. _

Not the time! Unless you summon some freaking history textbooks to drop on them!

_ Alright, you see that support beam? _ (We were on an old roof, one with very little structural integrity.)

Yeah.

_ Burn it. _(This conversation took only seconds, both Seshat and I are avid talkers.)

I set the wood beam on fire and the whole Bat-Clan dropped. Of course they fired their little grappling hooks, but it gave me enough time to run.

"We're gonna' get you!" Taunted Robin. This was followed by a mad cackle. I was in fairly good shape and could keep just ahead of them. Then all but Bird Boy dropped out of sight.

"Shit." I hissed. The sound of a car and motorcycle reared up from behind me, Boy Wonder got ahead of me, swinging on the damn grappling hook.

"You're screwed. And I'm feeling the aster." He smirked. I smirked right back, not that he could see it, seeing as I had a large hood hiding most of my face in darkness, sans my chin. His cape had a little flame dancing at the end of it, courtesy of yours truly.

_ Don't burn the boy's cape! _

Meh.

"What the-?" He trailed off, the flame had burnt over half his cape, consuming it within seconds. He ripped it off and stomped on it. "Why-did you? Wha-?" He wasn't making recognizable words at this point.

The infamous smirk was back. On me, not him. Since the Bat-shadow was now behind me, _again_, I decided to give in. "Okay, since you all look ready to snap, I'll explain. I'm Zarainia Brenton, as I said before. I am an Egyptian magician, the lady you saw was the cow-goddess, Hathor, she has been sent to the Duat for the time being. So yeah, I think that's it. Oh and Hathor isn't dead, just temporarily incapacitated." I explained.

They laughed. Right in my face. Except for Papa Bat. He glared.

"We have to take her to Arkham, she's a pyromaniac who thinks she's magic." Batgirl had stifled her laughter.

"No. I'm a pyromaniac who _knows _she's magic." I corrected.

_ Oh, they know you're sane now. Way to go, ignoramus. _

Shut up. "Alright. You're not gonna' believe me unless I prove it or get a letter of reccomendation or something so here." I held out my wrists.

"Cool, this wasn't too hard." Boy Wonder came up and cuffed me.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"Take off the hood." Batgirl suggested. "Or the whole cloak, the thing could hide an army."

It was true, any good cloak could. I burned the link of my handcuffs, with an indignant 'hey!' from the two sidekicks, and pulled off my hood and unclasped my cloak. It was pretty dramatic, not to brag, but I'm _very _aesthetically pleasing. (Due to being trained since age 5 as a magician in the First Nome, then later the Twenty-First Nome, oh and my natural good looks *wink, wink*.)

Underneath my well-made cloak, I had on an ancient Egyptian styled dress, with two slits up the sides. (Those were my doing, and had saved me quite a few times, I didn't regret the lack of tradition at all.) It was tied with one of those colorful belts, which I was rather fond of. Golden sandals, which were not practical at _all _twined up my calves. My hair fell in long dark curls, spilling over my excessively pale shoulders, and my kohl lined green eyes were my favorite feature. They were almost like cat-eyes and virtually glowed.

_ You are so cocky, it's not like you're the hottest thing since Cary Elwes! _

The guy is, like, forty!

_ And I'm over who-knows-how-old, and still sexy._

Yeah, I'm the cocky one.

"I need new cuffs." I announced as the remains of the first pair clanged to the ground.

"It's always the hot ones." Robin mumbled. Batgirl smacked him across the head.

"Can I leave? Or get arrested? I don't have eternity!" I cried.

_ I do. _

Shut up. Please. I will check _myself_ into Arkham if you keep it up.

The Batman cuffed me without another word and silently led everyone down to the Batmoblie, which I debated setting on fire. (I didn't, in the end. I'd rather live a tad longer then 16.) I was 'lightly' pushed in, and the door closed, locking me in the most bad-ass car in the world.

A/N First chapter! I don't know how often I'll update, seeing as I'm writing two other stories on HPFF, on there I'm Salutations_Valedictions. (Yes, I just shamelessly self-advertised, in the first chapter no less!) The name Zarainia is my own creation, although I don't know if anyone else uses it. Nothing except my OC is mine, who by the way is a fire elementalist. I also don't own Cary Elwes, who played Wesley in The Princess Bride (don't own that either) I don't know what else he acted in but, yeah, I own none of it. I'm sorry if my lack of editing skills has hindered your reading...Anyway, thanks for checking this out, please review and stay tuned! :D


	2. Goddesses, Grunts and the Goddamn Batman

**A/N I'm back! :) Miss me? Thanks to all who read and reviewed, though I can't count reads (Or just don't know how!) This chapter is super long, sorry, it just came out! I don't own anything 'cept our little godling! Enjoy!**

"You're car, it's the most bad-ass thing. Ever." I squeaked. I wasn't really a car enthusiast, but anyone confronted with the Batmobile would agree with me.

The Bat remained silent, while the little bird wouldn't shut up.

"Are you really crazy?" He asked.

_Yes! _

Shut up. For the umpteenth time!

"No, I don't believe so." I answered.

"You do realize no one admits they're crazy, right?" Asked Batgirl from my right side.

"False! The Joker says it all the time!" Robin cried.

"He doesn't count, you know he's the exception to everything." Batgirl answered.

"It's still flawed logic." Robin mumbled.

"Logic is non-existant." I answered cryptically, damn, Seshat was rubbing off on me.

"Oh, you're clever." Batgirl rolled her eyes. Well, I couldn't see her eyes, but I know she did.

_Paranoid?_

It was obvious!

"Not me, Seshat." I stated. "I'm not too cryptic, it's just a facade when I speak all fancy."

"Seshat?" Questioned Robin.

"Yup." I replied, it wasn't an adequate response, nor did it make sense.

Batman was sitting up front, eerily quiet, I had a feeling he knew exactly who Seshat was.

"The Egyptian Goddess?" My suspicion was confirmed.

"Yes." My answers were becoming much shorter and lacked my natural sarcasm, I guess being sent to a mental hospital did that to you.

A grunt was my response, the rest of the ride passed in silence, like everyone had taken an invisible cue to hush. Even the Boy Wonder fell quiet.

*(What could this be? Is it...a banner symbolizing the passage of time? Or maybe a new train of thought? :O)*

I peeked up at the looming asylum through the car's dark window, leaning over Batgirl. The whole place looked uninviting. I may have been a tough magician, but I still had the fears of a little girl. Iron gates were being strangled by ivy, the very same stuff creeping up the sides of the building. I stepped out of the car and the large sign reading ARKHAM ASYLUM towered over me. I paled.

"Scared?" The bird teased.

"No." I threw back my hair and walked forward. I may have been scared enough to cower, but if acting was going to keep me alive, so be it.

Batman strode ahead of the three of us, while the sidekicks flanked my sides. I peered over my shoulders, at the much more inviting car.

"Don't even think about it." Batgirl hissed in my ear.

I'm the host of an ancient goddess, I should be in a palace, not being led towards an asylum!

_I told you not to go all rouge bounty hunter, did you listen? No!_

Well, any ingenious plan, oh goddess of ancient knowledge and wisdom?

_Ha. No, you get out of this one yourself._

Seshat? Nothing? You don't shut up, and now when I need you, you...ugh!

Safe to say, it took everything to keep walking ahead as if I was royalty and not throw a fit.

"She's new. Isn't she a little young?" A man with a walrus mustache and trench coat asked.

"She's highly dangerous, she killed a woman." Batman said.

"How?" Whispered the man. He looked almost fatherly, not that I would know.

_Orphan._

Damn it, Seshat! We already called that topic off-limits. Jeez, gods were insensitive!

Nothing.

"Fire, she incinerated her." Batman growled.

"She ran into it!" I piped up.

The man's mortified expression almost sent me into a fit of giggles, but it didn't, then I'd really be thought crazy. A glare from the Batman remedied the situation quickly, I instantly sobered up.

"She just has these clothes." Batman pointed to my ensemble.

No, I had a wand, staff and a decorative belt full of pepper spray.

_It's called being a good liar, dear._

You are so patronizing.

"Just put her in a regular cell?" Asked the man cautiously.

"Yes, for now." Batman answered.

The Bat-Clan escorted me along with the man to a sort of bathroom.

"Here." A guard handed me a uniform. "Use the bathroom and change."

The door closed and a resounding of clicks alerted me that I was locked in. I proceeded to change out of my beautiful garb, which was now only a dress, cloak, and shoes, seeing as the Batman had confiscated my wand, staff, and belt. The uniform was a standard issue jumper, except a light-blue. It was surprisingly comfortable. I looked down at the nurse shoes they had given me, no way was I wearing those. I used the bathroom and washed my hands, scrubbing hard to get rid of the night's dirt and ashes.

"Done." I answered, stepping out in the soft jumper and my sandals.

"Shoes?" Robin asked.

"What shoes?" I questioned.

"The ones in the toilet." Batgirl answered, pointing behind me.

"Silly girl, there's no shoes in the toilet." I moved to block everyone's view.

"Oh gosh, please don't tell me she's going to be difficult." The man with the 'satche sighed.

"As long as I can wear my shoes, I'm okay." I answered, beginning to braid my hair. "Anyone have an elastic?"

The men shook their heads while Batgirl pointed to her loose hair.

"Alright." I sighed, braiding it to the bottom, it might hold.

I was then escorted past a large amount of cells, the occupants all looking me over, surprised with my age. The guards then shove me into a cell, which was padded on the floor, the walls looked like regular glass, but were probably bulletproof. A few clicks and whirs and I was locked in, I fell back onto the white padding with a sigh, saluting the Bat-Clan and co. sarcastically.

Seshaaaaaat.

_Stop whining. _

This is your fault.

_How?_

You're making me crazy.

_So then you belong here._

Yes. No. Wait! Ugh, brain pains!

_Why did I choose such a stupid host?_

Shut up! Our conversations always end like this...

"Hey, what's ya' name? I'm Harley!" A cheerful blonde called to me, she was in the next cell.

Do I have to consort with the crazy people?

_Yes, go play with your own kind!_

Grrrr...

"I'm Zarainia." I answered, sitting up. I laughed, her face was pushed against the glass, distorting it.

"Oh good, you're a nice one, sometimes we get nasty people. RED! COME SAY HI TO THE NEW GIRL!" She cried loudly to a cell across from her own.

"Hi." A redhead said sarcastically, turning around, she was cradling a plant.

"Be nice!" Harley chided.

Oh god, I'm on a first name basis with prisoners.

_I always knew you'd amount to this._

"Sorry, she's cranky today. They wouldn't give her any more plants." Harley explained. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a young gal like you doin' here?"

"False accusations." I answered airily.

"Of what?" She asked.

We were now both sitting on either side of the glass, talking.

"Murder." I sighed, gauging her reaction.

"Well, that's sorta' serious." Her blue eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, but it didn't happen like everyone thinks, I didn't even kill the lady!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I understand." I was pretty sure she didn't. "I'm in here for harmless fun."

"What?" I asked.

"With my puddin'! Mistah J! We were just having fun and got arrested." She pouted.

So _this _was the infamous Harley Quinn.

_You really should've put two and two together. Harley. Asylum._

Meh.

"Oh, sorry about that." I rubbed my neck awkwardly.

"No problem!" She said cheerily.

"Lights out in 10 minutes." Called a voice over a loudspeaker.

Harley and I continued to chat about unimportant things until the lights went out.

Plan, Seshat?

_Get out of this yourself._

Fine, we'll stay in here for all eternity, without Scrabble, riddles, sodoku, brain busters...

_I'll help!_

Can we just burn the place down?

_It's stone, glass, and metal, with very little anything to burn. Except inmates._

Melt the wall?

_It could work, just make sure it doesn't glow, start from the outside._

They're going to know once I get out, and I'll be in a prison uniform, being stealthy isn't possible.

_Fine, just melt through a large chunk then._

So I did, it was almost like when Jedi cut through ships with their lightsabers. I then blasted a fireball at it, probably waking up all the prisoners, but expelling the chunk of rock with the force of the blast. I wasn't far in the upper rooms of the Asylum, so I jumped to the ground, rolling to minimize the impact.

_ WEEOOWEEOOWEEOO! _

The warning bells shrieked, no inconspicuous escape for me. Spotlights turned on, blinding me, but I simply kept going, sometimes stalling slightly to set a power box on fire. I had reached the iron gates already, tranquilizing darts flying, but incinerating on impact with my fire wall. I melted the gate, mutilating it, and sped off into the night.

_Left. Right. Hide here._

Here? It's a dumpster, not the best place.

_Just go behind it. You see that sewer cover?_

You're kidding me. No fucking way.

_Yes. Now, language!_

I reluctantly jumped down and replaced the sewer cover as I heard footsteps behind me. The stench of a thousand landfills overwhelmed me. I don't suggest going in sewers, they smell like, well, shit.

Ugh. Classy.

_Just keep a move on. Turn left now._

And I'm in sandals too! I better get a shower at the end of this thing!

_Probably not happening._

Alright, forward, or right?

_Forward._

The tunnels of the sewer started to change, and smell less. They were now more industrial, with wires running in them instead of a maze of pipes. Soon after a few more directions from Seshat, I came upon a cave of sorts. I had to bend down now, the tunnel was narrowing. Black walls as dark as the night closed in on me and I kept up a small flame for comfort more so than sight.

Dead end. It's caved it.

_Melt it._

I can't I feel ready to pass out.

_Let me take over._

What if I don't get my body back?

_You will, you know I could be walking around as my own being, why would I want you're body?_

Because you can only appear in places of learning, libraries, schools, and museums etc.

_The only places worth being._

Sure. What's the point of knowledge if you can't use it?

_Can I just take over?_

I know I'm going to regret this. Sure.

_Thank you._

Being taken over by an immortal being isn't too fun, I wouldn't try it. A rush pulsed through my veins and the next time I blinked it was like looking through a pair of binoculars, I could no longer control my body. Though Seshat wasn't very power hungry, something about her all knowing wisdom keeping her content. The boulder was melted within seconds, and after a cartwheel into a humongous cavern, I had control of my body given back to me.

_There, felt good to stretch me legs._

Thanks for not keeping control.

_No problem, you might want to keep quiet, this is Batman's cave._

If I could've mind stuttered. I would've.

Thanks, Seshat.

I began to creep towards a gigantic penny, my footsteps silent. Hiding behind it I saw a man at a large set of computer screens, if you could even call it that. It was more like a geek's heaven.

_ZEROUH! _A tube-like elevator quickly descended to the level the other man was on.

"Master Bruce, you really should be getting to bed." The man who came down (dressed in a tuxedo) told the caped figure.

"I can't, Alfred. Breakout at Arkham." The figure pulled a pointed hood over his head.

I knew who the Batman was. Hot damn.

_It took you long enough._

Very funny. I can't believe I one-uped the Batman! Again!

_Don't!_

I couldn't help but do a happy dance. Which was probably a mistake, because as I began my fist pumps, a hand grabbed my arm.

Gahhh!

_At least form coherent curses within your mind! _

"What did you see?" A deathly calm voice asked, spinning me to face the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. Which was the goddamn Batman, but mad. Very, very mad.

All that came out was a squeak.

"What did you see?" He yelled, slamming me into the giant penny.

"Gah! Bruce Wayne!" Was the longest sentence fragment I could produce.

His nostrils flared. I was going to die. In an Asylum uniform.

"Wait! Don't kill me please! I don't want to die in these clothes!" I yelled.

Great mouth, why don't you voice these thoughts now!

_You're going to die._

He just cuffed me and typed something into his arm guard, which was apparently teched out. I made a mad dash away, but ended up tripping over his well placed foot.

"I'm not a kitten!" I exclaimed, as he grabbed me by my collar.

Silence. Those were probably my last words. I was shoved in a cell and didn't see any sign of life for another hour, at which point the whole Bat-Clan came in, dressed in costume, as well as who I was guessing was the butler.

"Hi, I see it's a family reunion." I said, with forced cheerfulness.

"You're dangerous." Batman stated.

"Yes, but so are you." I guessed my sarcasm had no place here, apparently we were having a grown-up conversation.

"I'm not sure if you're crazy or if you're good or not." He stated another well-known fact.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"We're at an impasse. You can't prove your sanity, and we can't let you go unless you can prove your sanity." He told me.

"I can't be stuck here my whole life! I still haven't even seen the Big Ben!" I cried.

The sidekicks snorted. Lovely, I was most definitely outnumbered.

"Can't you just wipe my brain?" I asked.

"No, it's not possible unless we have someone magical or telepathic, and even then it's dangerous and fairly inhumane." He answered.

"I'm going to die here!" I hyperventilated, not even noticing they had left until they were long gone.

*(Oooh, pretty line!)*

After freaking out for what felt like hours, the door of the cell slid open, revealing the Bat-Clan as well as two green people, who I recognized as Martian Manhunter and his niece.

"Since neither of us can prove your sanity, they will." The Batman told me, calmly as anyone.

"You mean to tell me, I was just trolled?" I questioned.

A smirk answered me.

Note to self- NEVER mess with the goddamn Batman. He will get you back.

_I told you that!_

Meh. I sort of tune you out.

"Okay." I sighed, resigned.

The girl.

_Megan._

Megan. Came over and placed her hands on my head. It was as if she had put an octopus on my brain.

"I never heard it described like that." She giggled.

I'm weird.

_She is._

Shut up!

"You have another voice in your head!" Megan cried.

Yes, she's Seshat. Look into my mind, you'll understand.

"If you say so." She said, not believing me. Honestly, who wouldn't believe a girl with two voices in her head?

"She isn't crazy!" Megan shook her head. Now talking outside of my brain. "But she has a crazy story, look, Uncle!"

Next thing I know, the Martian Manhunter is in my brain.

_Hello!_

Bad first impression, can we let him see our memories before you speak and make me sound crazy? Just look at our memories, Sir.

"If you say so." He said, repeating Megan.

*(A few explanations and 1 shower and change of clothes later...)*

"So she was just sent to the Duat? Which is like another realm?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered.

"That's so cool! Can you do some magic?" Batgirl leaned foward.

"Please?" Begged Megan.

"Sure, well, um, I sort of do destructive fire magic so...anything that needs burning?" I asked.

"My homework!" Said the Boy Wonder, handing me a stack of papers.

"No!" Batman said, grabbing the papers. "How about these?" He handed me a stack of files, from Wayne Enterprise.

The stack incinerated in a beautiful, flickering, light show of sorts. In other words, me showing off.

"Nice." Batgirl nodded.

"So do I go back to bounty hunting now?" I asked.

"Well, one thing. There are other people who could do that, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm really supposed to be back at the 21rst Nome anyway, I just wanted to do something instead of train." I answered.

"Then I have an offer, how would you like to join the team?" He asked.

**A/N Sorry, this was way too long! It takes me forever to edit these because I only have textedit on my mac, I need word. -_- Anyway, I had to cut it off there, so there will most definitely be the YJ team in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed enough to review, Adios for now!**


	3. Bikes, Bows, and Blowups

**A/N Yes! I can save my docs in Word form! :D Whoop! Really happy right now, I don't own anything, just Zarainia.**

If I had a duffel bag I would have dropped it. I compromised by doing a series of acrobatics and shouting.

"This is epic!" I cried. "Really, who knew being a hero was so posh!"

"Yeah, until you start training." Robin chuckled at my naivety.

"Are the lights always up?" I asked.

"No, it's almost Christmas." Robin gave me a funny look.

"Sorry, going rogue messes with my internal clock." I answered.

"Hey, who's the babe?" Asked a boy I knew to be Kid Flash.

"The 'babe' is Zarainia Brenton. I would say it's a pleasure, but I don't lie." I smirked and held out my hand.

"Feisty." He shook my outstretched limb.

"Yeah, just how Wally likes 'em." Robin gestured to a blond with some kick-ass boots.

The blond (who I knew to be Artemis) proceeded to give Bird Boy a death glare while Kid Flash shouted about how he would never like her.

"Pleasure." I shook Artemis' hand to diffuse the tension. "I'm Zarainia, your Artemis, right?"

"Yeah, did you meet the rest of the team yet?" She asked.

"Almost." I said. Just then Aqualad and Superboy walked into the room, probably to investigate the noise (the source being Wally and Artemis).

"Conner, Kaldur, meet Zarainia." Robin introduced me.

"Hey." Was all Superboy said, quickly, but firmly, shaking my hand.

"So you are the infamous . We heard you gave them some trouble." Kaldur nodded towards the Bat-Clan, two of whom had stood silent so far.

"We got her in the end." Batgirl stuck out her tongue.

"No, I got her." Batman stated.

"Could you back me up here? Just once?" Batgirl said, exasperated.

She got a shaking of the head in response.

"How about we get you settled into a room?" Megan asked.

"I have no stuff." I laughed.

Everyone exchanged looks, sans Megan.

"Uh oh." Artemis moaned.

"Shopping!" Megan cried. "Artemis, you're coming too this time."

"No. I hate the mall." Artemis growled.

"May I remind you that I have no clothes except for an Asylum uniform, which I want back-" I pointed at Batman. "-and this." I wildly gestured with my hands at my outfit.

"I'm sure we could find _something_ you could wear while we shop." Megan insisted.

"She's in war mode, there's no stopping her!" Cried Kid Flash.

"I barely know you guys and you're inviting me to go shopping. Maybe we should start with, I don't know, food?" I asked.

"Oh god no. You don't know what disaster you've caused!" Hissed Artemis.

"I'll make food! How about cookies?" Megan flew into the kitchen, literally.

"They're not that bad!" Kid Flash protested.

"Can we get over the impending 'disaster' and can I learn your real names so I don't have to keep calling you by vigilante names?" I questioned.

"Sure. I'm Wally." He took his hood/mask off. That kid never missed a beat, maybe it was the super speed.

"I'm really called Artemis." Artemis said.

"Kaldur." He smiled.

"My earth name is Conner." Superboy said, in his direct way.

"Megan is just called Megan." Robin explained, seeing as the girl in question wasn't present.

"So now I know all of you." I said. I thought they would resist, I guess once you have the Batman okay no one questions it.

"Except Rob here." Wally said.

"Yeah, because _no one_ knows who I am." His voice had a bit of an edge, I was guessing he didn't want me to say anything.

"Cookies!" Megan cried, stopping a potentially awkward silence in it's tracks.

It looked like most of the team was holding in a collective groan.

*(One conversation, a new outfit, and too many charred cookies later.)*

"So you guys ended up with a giant rolling ball?" I asked, these guys were amazing, and hilarious to top it off.

"Yes, ignoring the fact that we pretty much all died, yeah, we got a new pet." I could tell Robin was rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Alright. Do any of you actually go to school?" I questioned.

"Everyone except for me." Kaldur answered.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Got lucky, I guess." He stated.

"So how many of you live here?" I was firing off question after question.

Superboy raised his hand in acknowledgement, while Megan and Kaldur just said, 'I do.'

"Well, if you're going to live here, we still have to go shopping! You know enough about us!" Megan was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's inevitable." I sighed. I didn't really hate shopping, it could be fun and sometimes enjoyable. I just couldn't take _all the people. _I was quite the claustrophobic. On top of that, the people were usually nasty and stressed in malls.

"I'll just be in the library..." Artemis made a run for it.

"Nope." I tackled her, then helped her up and gripped her arm. "You're coming." I proceeded to drag her behind me and Megan. I had really no idea where we were going, but wasn't surprised when we came upon a garage.

"What do you want to go in?" Megan asked us.

"I want to ride on one of theses extremely tricked out rides." I pointed to the menagerie of bikes. (Motorcycle bikes, not newspaper boy bikes.)

"Do you know how to drive?" The boys came from behind us. Either to see us off or hurry us out, I was guessing it was the latter.

"Nope." I swung my legs over a red bike that I was pretty sure was Robin's. Payback for all the snide comments when we first met.

"You are _not _taking my bike." He protested, running towards me.

"I am." I insisted.

"I bet you don't even know where the gas is." He put his hands on his hips, which would have made anyone else look feminine.

I take it back, he didn't look feminine, he just looked like a girl.

"How much are you willing to bet?" I questioned.

His brow creased, maybe he was starting to worry I actually knew where the gas was. I didn't, but still.

"My bikes safety." I spoke to soon, the little sprite's cockiness had returned.

Seshat. Where's the button?

_You turn the handles, dumbass. There isn't a button._

Oh how I love your affectionate pet names.

_Yeah, I should make greeting cards._

I turned the handles slightly, and the bike purred. By this time, Megan and Artemis were ready and on their bikes.

"Never make a bet with a girl who has a goddess of knowledge in them." I advised Robin, and sped off, leaving him clutching at my cloak.

"Do you really know how to drive?" Artemis called from my left side.

"I learn by experience!" I crowed, just as my bike wobbled. "Shit!"

"Well, if you die, I give Megan resposibility." The archer responded.

"Haha. You're so funny." I debated on whether to nudge her bike or not. I decided against it, seeing as I would probably end up as roadkill.

We had finally gotten to the mall, without any fatalities at my hands. Plastered across the mall was a sign reading 'HAPPY HARBOUR MALL'. Honestly, this town was so nice, it shouldn't be stuck with a name like 'Happy Harbour'.

"Where should we go first?" Megan squealed. This girl needed more womanly friends. Badly.

"Home." Artemis growled. See what I mean?

"That one." I pointed to a little boutique filled with sickeningly adorable dresses, if only to piss Artemis off.

"No." She made a face worthy of a meme.

"Yes!" Megan grabbed both our hands, dragging us inside.

_Do not buy anything here, I can't have my host body looking like an overly girly bow._

Neither does your host want to look like an overly girly bow.

"Do we even have any money?" I asked.

"Robin gave us a load of cash, and told me to get a ton of stuff for Artemis." Megan called from behind a rack of pink.

"He has been out to get me from day one." Artemis groaned, still by the door if she needed to make a quick escape.

"I doubt it. It's just fun to mess with you, there's always a volcano-like explosion that follows." I was now looking at a thing, excuse me, 'dress', that looked like it belonged on a girl from 'Toddlers in Tiaras'. "Hey, Arty, how about this one?" I threw her the dress.

She just looked at me with this face of disbelief and disgust. "What are you smoking? Sugar and spice?"

"Try it on!" Squealed Megan. This girl was really in her element here.

I decided to avoid this Artemis explosion and traveled towards the back of the store, where I found a dress I deemed suitable. It had a simple cream strapless top, and the bottom was a layered blue skirt that went almost down to my knees. Even better, it was on sale. After grabbing some cash from Megan and quickly ducking the fire Artemis was shooting from her eyes, I finally made it to the register.

"I'm not wearing any pink!" Artemis was now pulling at her hair.

"Why not?" Megan was forcing a frilly drapery-like thing upon Artemis.

"How about a compromise?" I suggested. "Artemis gets a green dress?"

"No." "Fine." Was their responses, you could tell who they came from.

"Artemis. Humor us, just buy a dress, I'll even find a good one for you." I rubbed my temples.

"I'll buy it if you find a good one." She turned up her nose.

It took me about a whole two minutes to find a nice dress, again, on sale. It was a tight one that would reach her knees, with one strap coming up the right side. "What about this one?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up, I could see it, but then her tough facade took over once again. "Fine." She grabbed it and stomped over to the register. Megan quickly bought three dresses herself, all of them being girly, and we exited the store back into the mob-like crowd of mall-goers.

**A/N Another Chapter! Sorry, this was short. I don't own anything, especially Toddlers in Tiaras *shudder* I don't watch the show, but I know what it's about and what they do. I'm sorry if Artemis seemed OOC but I wanted to show that she isn't as tough as everyone thinks, it's just a facade so she won't get hurt. (Foreshadowing, perhaps? :P) And c'mon, Megan would be freakishly happy to get to go to a mall, all her friends are (or act like) guys. As for Happy Harbour. The name sounds as if it's been ripped off a Barbie commercial -_- Oh and I know I've been adding chapter s really quick, but I don't know how long I can keep that up, with school and all. I can tell you that no update will take over a week, unless I write a 3,000 word chapter, which isn't going to happen.**


	4. Sugary Drinks, Scarabs and Sweater Vests

**A/N New chapter anyone? I would like to give a big bowl of thanks to JaneRiddle19 for reviewing! Anyone else want to follow in her footsteps? ;D Also, I have to say, I think it's awesome that people from all over the world can view a story on this site.**

"Can we please just get food?" Artemis begged. Both her and I were tired, apparently Megan was just warming up.

"There's still so many stores to visit!" Megan exclaimed.

"Let's just get something from the pretzel stand, sit down, and possibly go for another round afterwards." I began to walk to a pretzel stand where everything smelled like heaven disguised in the form or greasy pretzels and sugary drinks. After buying more food then a 400 lb. man should eat, we plopped down on a bench.

"This. Is. So. Good." Artemis groaned. "I might just come shopping again-" Megan's eyes lit up. "-but don't count on it."

"Hey, look, it's my cheerleading friends! Hey! Over here!" Megan jumped up and waved.

"No, please, I hate cheerleaders." Artemis whined.

"I am a cheerleader!" Megan glared. Well, she tried, the girl's too sweet to swat a fly.

Artemis shrugged and smirked.

"Hey Megan. No hot bodyguard today?" One girl asked.

"Conner?" Artemis pulled a face.

"Says the girl who likes Wally." I rolled my eyes and got a quick thwap. "Just speaking the truth!" Another projectile of a finger came swinging at my temple, and made contact.

"No." Megan was blocking our little fight from the view of her friends.

I don't blame her, Artemis is a weirdo.

_That one was pretty clever, but calm down, we don't want you overworking the minimal amount of brain cells you possess._

Well, you've been gone for awhile.

_I left at the jewelry shop. They just don't make golden scarabs like they used to._

Haha.

"I'm Zarainia." I held out my hand. Seeing as I had changed into normal clothes between shopping trips, I was now deemed socially acceptable.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, and this is Debra." She gestured to another stylishly dressed girl next to her.

"Pleasure." I smiled.

"And I'm Artemis." She also put out a hand until the girls finished shaking it.

"Nice to meet all of you! Is that all of your wrappers?" Debra pointed to the boatload of wrappers next to each of us.

At least they're stacked neatly.

_Yes, the fact that you're OCD totally overshadows the fact that you're a pig._

Meh.

Megan blushed. I'm not to sure how that was embarrassing, eating all that was a pretty damn good feat. "Yes." I spoke up. "That's not too amazing though, it's eating all that and still looking sexy as anything." I struck a pose for good measure.

Both Debra and Melissa laughed, and after a few seconds, Artemis and Megan joined in, while I just grinned and threw out our many food wrappers.

"So are you guys still shopping?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, we're finishing up at that new make-up store and getting made-over at that counter, y' know? Then we're going to see that new horror flick." Melissa answered. "YOu up for that?"

"Do you mean, uh, 'The Spectre'? I have wanted to see that for _ages_! But Megan isn't tough enough to go!" Artemis cried.

"C'mon Meg, it'll be fu-un!" Debra sang. I hope she would never sing for real.

"Please?" Melissa begged.

"Better to get it over with then have to see it later, which will happen at some twisted movie night we'll all have." I said, I guess I'm not the best at convincing people.

Oh, and my dreams of being a motivational speaker are crushed!

_Why would you be sarcastic,_ in your head!

For your benefit.

_I'm so touched._

"Alright! Only if Artemis lets us show her _special someone_ her made-over." Megan grinned. Maybe there was a little bit of gunpowder mixed in with the overload of all that sugar and spice.

"Yes." I answered for Artemis and proceeded to drag said girl to the shop while everyone else followed behind (of their own will).

"What would you ladies like today?" Asked a sales woman.

"Five complete make-overs, including nails and hair." Debra answered.

"Come right this way." She led us over to a counter made for ten people, at which two spots were occupied by middle-aged women.

Within seconds, women skilled in the arts of beauty converged on us, Artemis started to protest, and Megan spent more of Robin's money.

The next hour was pretty much a blur. I didn't hate make-up, but I just liked not wearing it, you can't fight evil with smudged lipstick, so I just chose to avoid it. Well, except for kohl, but I was pretty sure there was something magical in it, because I couldn't get the stuff off for a week afterwards. By the time we were done, we looked even hotter then we had when we walked in. I felt a bit unnatural having my hair done-up in some elaborate knot, but my eyes looked _alluring_. I would pay extensive amounts for the gold eyeshadow that now rested over my eyes, it was beautiful.

_Oh, look who's the new beauty queen!_

Shut up. I can feel prettier then my usual supermegafoxyawesomehot self.

_So humble._

Artemis' transformation was the most drastic, seeing as everyone else except her and I had walked in with make-up already on. Wally was going to be a happy boy.

*(A few giggles, photos, narccisstic statements and a walk to the theatre later...)*

"Pass the popcorn!" Debra hissed.

"Empty. Sorry." Artemis waved the bucket like a victory flag.

"The movie's only halfway over! I need popcorn to watch sexy boys get mauled!" Debra retorted, while the rest of us snickered.

"Shut up!" A boy behind us whined. He did have the right to, we had been like this the whole movie.

_ Oh gods. You guys are the annoying teenagers in the theatre. The ones that everyone hates._

Shut up. If you had teenage girl friends, you too would be the annoying girls in the movies.

_You caught me, I was like this whenever the pharaohs gave their speeches. Isis and I had some good times._

"Mel, don't throw the skittles, they're the only food we have left!" Megan protested.

"Nu-uh, sour straws." I shook the package.

"Give me one of those." Artemis managed to snake her hand across the row to reach the package. I really wouldn't have minded handing her one.

"Shut up! This part is good!" Apparently Mr. Reserved had seen this movie before.

A cacophony of shrieks rose up from the crowd as another character was mauled. It was a shame, he was so hot, but I couldn't help humming _'Another One Bites The Dust'_ under my breath.

"This is the worst movie ever. What's the point?" I whispered to Debra, my eyes glued to the screen.

"Eye candy." We smiled as another shirtless boy somehow made his way to the screen. The movie was honestly crap, it lacked a plot, dialogue, good actors, and anything a movie really needs. But, hot boys, friends, and mindless violence made up for it.

"Oh my gawd!" A particularly loud girl yelled as yet another party-goer was decapitated.

"Why are we still watching this?" Megan was practically in Artemis' lap.

"Eye candy." I repeated Debra's response. "I guess you've probably seen Conner showing skin, so this is probably nothing."

She blushed.

"Knew it!" I sang, as we were all shushed again. Guess who?

"There are ten. Minutes. Left. Can you shut up?" The boy behind us hissed.

I couldn't get a good look at him as I turned around, the theatre was too dark, but this kid needed a skittle or two thrown at him.

"Nope." I smiled, and continued to chatter. I was surprised he hadn't picked on the 'Oh my gawd!' girl, who was right next to him, or the twenty other girls chatting (and shrieking) away.

"Have some skittles." Artemis must have read my thoughts, seeing as he was soon in the path of a skittle shower.

"You-" He was cut short as the theatre went bright again. I looked at him. And laughed.

_Bully._

He is wearing a s_weater vest._

_ It's classy!_

So you'd date him?

_ Seeing as I have a partner, no._

You know he's dorky looking.

"Bye." I waved back to the dodly-deep voiced bony child in the sweater vest.

He was speechless, I think it was my beauty. Eh, it could've been the skittles.

_Trust me, hon. It was the skittles._

Yeah...

"That was horrible! Are all movies like that?" Megan asked.

"Yes, it was. Most horror movies are like that, but you can find a few good ones now and then, trial and error." Artemis informed.

"I would hate to see a good one." Megan shivered.

"We have to go, but we'll see you in school Megan?" Asked Melissa, stepping into a waiting car.

"Yeah!" Megan nodded and waved.

"See ya!" Artemis called.

"Bye!" I waved with both my hands.

"Wow, they weren't bitches." Artemis chewed on the surviving sour straw after their car had drove off.

"Language!" Megan chided.

"Are we going back to Mount Justice?" I asked, hitching up a shopping bag on my arm.

"Yeah, but I have to zeta home right after." Artemis told us.

"I will help you set up your things!" Megan exclaimed.

"Alright." I was relieved that I would be crashing in a real bed as opposed to a floor. Or cell. Or anything else that wasn't a bed.

*(A few zetas later)*

"It's quiet after Wally leaves." I commented to Megan. Wally had been very pleased with Artemis' makeover, at which point she sprinted to the bathroom to 'rid her face of this demonic substance'. I knew she loved the attention from Wally. Though I was probably the only one.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have another girl around though." She smiled and began to levitate at my eye level.

"To talk about Conner?" I nudged her shoulder, causing her to wobble slightly.

A blush crept up her neck. "Maybe."

"Are you two together?" I asked. I may have been a kick-ass god-hunter, but that didn't mean I didn't care about cute boys.

"I think so. We kissed during a mission, but we never went on a 'date' really." She sighed.

"Well, I can fix it." I sang.

"Mhm. Like how Wally fixed the kitchen light?" I had heard this story of Wally's failure. Forgetting about a lightbulb setting someone's hair alight is not something you forget. Though it might have helped that I was told only a few hours ago.

"No. Like how I can send gods to the duat. Magically." I made a big show of jazz hands.

"I'm not sure how zapping me and Conner-" I cut her off.

"Conner and I." I reprimanded.

"_Conner and I_ will help our relationship." She finished.

"Figuratively." I gave her a look.

"Ah. Here, you can take this room." She opened up a door to a room that was fit for royalty. Alright, it was much nicer then sleeping with twenty other girls in a dorm.

"Awesome." I smiled, immediately jumping to the bed.

"This is a water bed?" I cried.

"Yeah, Kaldur insisted. I'm glad he did." Megan laughed, joining me on the bed.

"Do we really have to put all this away?" I groaned, lifting up the shopping bags. "My shabti can't do this. No legs."

"Shabti?" Megan cocked her head.

"Sort of like my slave. Actually, he is my slave, but made out of wax. And missing legs. So he doesn't come to life and kill me or whatever." I explained.

"That's sort of horrible." Megan was fairly shocked.

"No it isn't. Yeah, it is. Meh." I shrugged.

"Here, I can do it." She levitated all my clothes out of the bag and they proceeded to go to their proper places.

"Thanks. I just want to crash." I layed down.

"No! Let's play a game!" She poked my shoulder.

"Tomorrow? With the whole team?" I asked.

"Okay." She pouted. "I'll let you get some rest. Good night!"

"Good night!" And with that, I extinguished the lamp next to me and settled off into a peaceful sleep.

Kidding! Me, get the slightest bit of rest? Unheard of! Damn Ba.

**A/N Like? Dislike? Want to review? I'm trying to update quickly, are all of you happy with this pace? And I made up the name 'The Spectre' so, unless it's a real movie (which it probably is) I think I won't get sued for misleading the public. I'm sorry if any of you are rabid Spectre fans (does it even exist?) I don't mean to offend. I will put up a vote, what game should they play? A board game? Charades? Truth or Dare? Never have I ever? It's up to you, dear readers! Hope you review and continue reading!**


	5. Sacks, Snarls, and Stupidity

**A/N Musical chairs it is! Enjoy a psychotic game courtesy of me, Polychromatism!**

"No." Artemis growled.

"I've never played it, it will be fun!" Megan cried.

"C'mon Artemis, you can beat someone else up just so you can sit on a chair!" I nudged her.

"Fine." She was so responsive to violent activities...

"We need to find chairs first." Robin pointed out.

"Chair hunt!" Wally yelled, then sped off to find chairs while the rest of us lagged behind.

"For a lair this place is really lacking in chairs." I told Kaldur.

"We simply need to go to the library, I doubt Wally would think to look there." He pointed out.

"Alright, how many chairs are there?" I peeked my head in. "What happened?" I pointed to the chairs that looked as if they had been chew toys for a dog.

Everyone's eyes widened except for Connor's. He simply walked over to the odd pair in the library (A man in spandex with a giant bolt on his chest and a wolf turned godzilla.) playing with a whole chair.

"C'mere Wolf, that's a good boy." Connor called, petting the over-sized creature.

"Are you sure that isn't a tank? I'm just putting that out there." I eyed the wolf warily, I was fond of dogs, hell, I'd talked to a jackal god, but this thing was the definition of gargantuan.

"He's fine, see?" Artemis ruffled the dog's fur, smirking at my hesitation.

"I'm not afraid of him." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are." Artemis outright snickered at my protests. "Even Megan isn't afraid of him."

"Am not." I went to pet the wolf.

It growled. I yelped and fell on my bum.

The floodgates had burst, everyone in the room was laughing but me.

"Can it!" This time I pet the wolf and although it growled, I didn't back down. "You don't scare me." I looked the wolf straight in it's eyes.

This time it snarled.

I wasn't taking crap from a wolf, so I snarled back.

_You are engaged in a battle of wits with a wolf. Does this tell you anything?_

I'm persistent.

_Stupid. It means you're stupid._

You can't tell me this wolf isn't getting on your nerves.

_There is a much simpler solution then staring at it. You know that, right?_

It's sort of sad that you have to remind me I'm magic. I don't know why I forget.

"Incendium." I didn't need magic Latin words, I was an _Egyptian_ magician, I just liked to appear awesome sometimes. A flame burst from my hand, entwining my arm, but not touching it.

The wolf jumped away.

"I win!" I whooped. Jumping up and down, the rest of the group laughed, even Wally who had joined us, watching the exchange.

"You won against a wolf." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Bird Brain, what happened to 'it's always the hot ones'?" I smirked devilishly. I did have a bit of an evil side.

_No shit._

I was talking about you. Way to reinforce it.

_Liar._

Robin proceeded to blush, while Wally yelled 'MACK TRUCK!', Connor pet his mutant, and Kaldur chuckled, and Megan giggled.

"No chance." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I so did have a-nevermind." Robin finished. He was now a deep crimson.

"Hey, better then falling in love with a god." Not me. Sadie Kane, one of my past teachers.

All of them raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it. Just something a past mentor did, but we need to find chairs, before our extremely short attention spans get caught up in something else." I said.

"Oh. I have enough outside, they're just mismatched." Wally pointed out to the hallway.

I glanced out and saw an assortment of chairs. There were two armchairs, one dining room type chair, one salvaged, plain, wooden library chair, a stool, and finally, an odd egg-like chair.

"Cool chairs." I complimented.

*(One walk down the hallway, a request by Captain Marvel, and an explanation to the foreigners later.)*

"Start the music Robin!" Wally crowed. Robin turned on the boombox and set it to stop and play at random times because he was a top-notch geek.

Cheesy party music blared from the speakers as we all sped around the chairs like little kids.

"Am I winning?" Megan asked, apparently we didn't explain the game well.

"Not yet Megs!" I giggled from the other side of chairs.

The music suddenly stopped. I sat down on the stool, there were enough chairs so there wasn't as much competition. Wally sped to an armchair and sat down upside-down, he was most likely to win the game. Robin just had to show off and flipped into the egg chair from the opposite side, while Captain Marvel had to take the seat next to that, the dining room chair, grumbling. Artemis sat down on the uncomfortable library chair while Kaldur sat on the chair next to her, they were holding a conversation. That left Connor and Megan to battle it out, although that probably wasn't the right word. Connor simply sat down while Megan perched on his lap.

"You're out Megan." Artemis pointed out.

"But I sat on a chair?" Megan pointed to the armchair.

"No, you sat on Connor." Wally pointed to Connor.

"Oh." Her eyes widened in comprehension. She proceeded to get up as Wally took the library chair away, and we reset for another round.

That round was extremely short and Connor lost, I guess being an alien clone doesn't give you much time for party games. After Wally had ridden us of yet another chair, the dining room one this time, we started up another round, I could tell this round could turn into a bloodbath, we were getting more competitive with each pause.

"I'm going to win." Wally taunted.

"In your dreams, I'm the King of Musical Chairs!' Robin bragged.

"We all know I'll win with my overpowering intellect and logical sense of self-preservation." I joked, striding around the chairs.

Kaldur and Artemis just gave each other looks like we had misplaced our marbles. I don't know why, I didn't lose my marbles, just disposed of them years ago.

_We're aware._

Shhh. I must concentrate.

_Oh I forgot, your few brain cells need as little strain as possible._

It's not fun to fight with your own head.

_It's not fun to fight with your own host._

Truce?

_Never._

Thought so.

The round had continued for the longest time yet, giving me time for a schizophrenic conversation. Alas, it was not meant to be continued, the music stopped, forcing us to fight for chairs. I was surprised when Captain Marvel was the only one with out a chair, but he quickly shoved Wally off the nearest one, eliminating the speedster.

"Cheat!" Wally cried from his floor spot.

"If you can use your powers, I can use mine!" Marvel exclaimed.

"Wally, you're out!" I took away the stool from the mix of chairs.

"Fine." He got up and dusted himself off, pausing only to stick his tongue out at Marvel, then pout with Megan and Connor.

"Start the music!" I cried, the music promptly turned on, filling my head with all the parties my dorm had in the First Nome, as well as all the crazy stuff I did with Sadie and Carter. I missed my old life, but not enough to go back.

_Focus!_

Now you want me to win?

_My host will not be eliminated from musical chairs by mere mortals!_

Talk about a power kick.

I never knew how much Marvel wanted to win this game, he had shoved Kaldur off a chair this time.

"Not cool." Kaldur dusted himself off and walked over to Wally to commiserate. Robin took away

Now I was the only one with powers besides Marvel, who might be a problem.

_It's not chess._

What happened to the 'winning' Seshat?

_She left us for Charlie Sheen._

Not another Sheen joke, I might cry.

_I would laugh._

Are you sure you're not allied with Set?

_Fairly._

Mhm.

The next round had started, with only Robin, Artemis, Marvel and I left. Artemis was really out for blood, she tackled Marvel off the remaining armchair. (I think it was because he pushed Wally, which she would vehemently deny.)

"Dang Artemis! Why don't you tackle Robin and I too!" I exclaimed, she was bloodthirsty (or as bloodthirsty as you could get when playing musical chairs.) and I was a bit worried that I was next on her hit-list.

"Starting the music." Robina announced, while Marvel still lay in shock on the ground, spluttering, and Wally took away an armchair, leaving one and the egg chair.

"I'm scared. Artemis is going to eat me." I clutched Robin's shoulders.

"Get off, I have to concentrate on surviving." Robin freed himself from my death grip, while Artemis eyed us like a female lioness hunting gazelle. (We were the gazelle, if you're a little slow on the uptake.)

The music stopped while I made a move to sit on the armchair. I was promptly sacked by Artemis, while she claimed the seat as her own.

_WE MUST WIN! TACKLE HER!_

For some reason, I listened. and proceeded to attack Artemis, resulting in a full on wrestling match.

"Why are we wrestling over a chair?" I cried from a headlock.

"I don't know, but this game is really fun." Artemis smiled, while I decided to set her pants on fire.

"Suck it!" I called, standing on the chair. That was definitely the wrong move if I wanted to live until tonight. She jumped at me, her eyes glowing with anger (Not really, it was more mild annoyance.) "Damn!"

"Ha!" She was sitting on the chair with her foot on my chest.

"I was beat by a mortal." I sighed, laying on the ground.

"Yes. Yes you were." Artemis was smugger then ever, and Bird Boy looked ready to jump off a bridge rather then face Artemis.

This was the death round. It determined whether you were the alpha or the underdog. They both stalked the chairs like their pride depended on it (it's much more important to a teenager then life, as you should know). When the music stopped, Birdy made to flip, but Artemis just tackled him too (I think she was playing too much Madden) and claimed the chair as her own without a struggle from Robin, who knew it was better to lose with dignity then without it. (Like me.) It was shortly over, proclaiming Artemis the alpha and Robin the underdog, I couldn't say I was surprised.

"BEST GAME EVER!" Artemis cried as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

"That was a game?" He raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"What twisted childhood did you guys have?" Black Canary stepped out from the shadows after Batman.

"You're just jealous." I flipped my hair, a difficult feat, as I was still lying on the floor in the wreckage of my dignity.

"Well, although we're brimming with jealousy, Batman wants to tell all of you something." Black Canary gestured for him to talk, though it was unnecessary.

I felt a little silly lying on the floor while the almighty Batman gave me information, so I stood up and forcefully scooched Artemis over on the chair.

"I have a covert mission for you. It's not of great importance, but I want you to scope out these people." Batman pulled up a few pictures on the screen.

"How?" I asked.

He simply spread out a few tickets in front of us.

"Concert time!" Wally cried.

**A/N Like? Hate? Meh? I hope you guys enjoyed a freakish game of musical chairs that I have experienced (minus the flipping and powers, there was tackling and sacking involved) and I hope you are excited for the next chapter (which might surprise you, though when you read it, it might seem sort of obvious what I planned). I hope you review, and a special thanks to JaneRiddle19, this chapter is for you! Musical chairs was asked for and musical chairs was given, I hope you loved it!**


	6. Violins, Villains, and Vulgarities

A/N Miss me? Sorry for the HUGE author's note at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the opinion that my orchestra teacher is evil! (Which is where this chapter stems from)

Warning: VERY mild sexual joke-but-not-really-funny-type-thing. Well, mild in my opinion. I don't really know what qualifies on your radar.

Also, I have no idea where this story is going anymore, this is me winging it. Enjoy!

"A violin concert?" Wally groaned.

"Yes, a violin concert." Kaldur said, gritting his teeth. He was the one driving us there, since he was sixteen. I didn't really feel safe in a car with a boy who was from the depths of the sea, but I've done worse. He was also the most responsible and level-headed of our group, the rest of us were just over-sized seven year-olds. Well, except for Connor, he was more like a pubescent teenage boy. Come to think of it, he _did_ act his age.

"I hate violins, couldn't villains maybe use metal?" I asked, playing with the fabric of my fancy new dress, we were all in disguises and formal wear. (Well, I wasn't disguised, but everyone else was. I was just dolled-up) I was a fan of loud music.

"Too classy." Robin rolled his eyes, well I thought he did, he still had those stupid shades on.

"How are we supposed to act at an earth concert?" Megan asked. Poor girl, she'd never been to a concert.

"At this one, be quiet and act like we enjoy it, but in actuality, try to find anything suspicious, afterwards, we'll do some snooping." I grinned.

"This is going to be like all those school assemblies, right?" Wally whined.

"Worse." I groaned, even the prospect of teasing the speedster wasn't fun. God, I hated violins, though maybe that had stemmed from the incident...

_Oh hush, string instruments are lovely._

Yeah, when they're not being swung at your head. Probably not even then.

_Well, I'm going to enjoy this, better then to whatever noise you listen to._

Oh, high society I see. You would be.

_Are you insinuating something?_

No. I bet you Thoth likes my music.

_Hmph. He likes anything that he can play with._

Like you?

_UGH! I'm going to wash your mind! It's dirty!_

It's called hormones and teenage influences, deal with it.

"So who is going to distract anyone who poses a threat?" Wally asked.

"Not Rob or you, you'll mess up and Rob is freaking magical at defeating all things evil, so someone else." Artemis said. Robin _was_ a genius, I could give him that.

"Well, it depends on how we're going to distract them." Kaldur pointed out. "How about if it's a woman who causes a problem, either Connor or I will take care of her, and if it's a man, Zarainia, you, or Megan could take him."

"Oh c'mon, not Megan and Connor, they're all gaga over each other, they're our last resorts." I insisted, feeling bad for the couple.

"Fair enough, as long as you take the first guy." Artemis crossed her arms.

"First guy? I couldn't fight them back with a tank." I joked, flipping my hair excessively.

"You are dying alone. With your cats." Robin laughed, messing with me.

"Yeah I just adore my non-existent cats." I stuck out my tongue. "Besides, Imma sexy beast." I made a wild motion with my hands. As an afterthought I added, "I have given up on being 'gangsta', I am way too white."

"True dat'." Kaldur chuckled.

"You're mocking me! But see, it works for him!" I cried.

"Sure it does." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous." Kaldur grinned.

"That's it." Robin laughed.

"Do we need code-names?" I asked. "I have a fondness for fake names, plus ours are pretty obvious."

"I'll take Dylan, it's common enough." Kaldur mused.

_Son of the sea. Original._

Quiet, Seshat.

"Lily." Megan decided. "Those very pretty white flowers you have on earth."

"Can't I just be Artemis?" The archer asked.

"No. You need a codename." I crossed my arms.

"I could choose..." Wally trailed off.

"No. Fine, I'll be, um, Diana." She smiled, satisfied with the Roman counterpart of her namesake.

"Wonder Woman's name?" Wally asked.

"Just think about it." I told him.

"Oh." His mouth formed into a ring shape.

"Yeah. So Wally, who will you be?" I asked, ready to laugh at a ludicrous name choice.

I was not disappointed. "Shaquille." He grinned.

"O' Neal?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes." He smiled.

Robin thwaped him of the head. "Stop being an idiot and pick a real name, otherwise we'll name you Norman."

"You pick first, I need time to think." His chin rested on his hand in a classic thinking position.

"I'll be Darren." Robin smiled.

"Like Darren Chris? The one from A Very Potter Musical?" I snickered.

"Problem?" He assumed a defensive position. (No, not a defensive _combat _position, but he did cross his arms and lean slightly to the side.)

"No, none at all." I reigned in my laughter.

"Good. What will your name be then?" He questioned.

"Zarainia. I haven't fought crime with you, so nobody knows me yet. Hence, no disguise." I smirked, happy to get by without a ridiculous name.

Everyone in the car fixed my with a glare even the Bat would be proud of.

"Wally still needs to pick a name!" I directed the attention away from me.

"I'll be Max." He picked the dog default name. How fitting.

"Default name." Artemis laughed. "For a dog." So I was not alone in this thought.

"Conner needs a name." Megan pointed out. "How about Aaron?"

"Sure." He smiled at Megan. They were so cute it was disgusting.

"Hey, let's keep it PG!" Wally cried, making everyone but the two love-birds laugh.

"It was PG." Conner growled.

"It needed to stop before it escalated. The warning was for the good of our sanity." I tapped my head, while I got a death glare, courtesy of Conner.

"We're here! Finally!" Kaldur broke in, stopping WWIII from going down.

"Oh joy. Classical music. I cannot contain myself." I groaned. "I'm going to die."

"You can't. We need you to distract people." Robin said.

"Fine." I growled as the car came to a halt. I would like to say we all exited as some synchronized unit, hair flying back, all sexy-like. In truth, Artemis tripped in her heels, spewing vulgarities, while Wally laughed, Rob tried to help her up, Megan fell into Conner's arms (it was staged, I would bet all my allowance.)

_You don't get allowance. Where did that even come from?_

I don't know. Anyway, the only composed ones of our group was Kaldur and I, which was unexpected (Well, Kaldur was usually collected, but not me.)

"Did anyone see that?" Robin's head popped up over our car and looked around, thankfully, we had arrived early enough that the only other people were on the other side of the parking lot. (We parked close to the exit of the lot, far away from the entrance of the concert hall.)

"No. Now, let's be cool." I smoothed my dress. "Artemis, your bun is screwed up." I messed with her hair, eventually letting it fall down, seeing as my attempts were useless.

"Would you like to make a donation?" A man in a suit asked us.

"To what?" I asked.

"The Human Fund, that's why is playing. To raise money." The man answered me.

"So the ticket sales are going to this fund, and you want us to donate more to this fund?" I asked, wondering if this made any sense in everyone else's minds, especially seeing as we were coming here to investigate this man.

"That is correct." The man's smile began to falter. Maybe I really was that annoying.

_You are._

Thanks. I'm glad you think so highly of me.

"Oh, excuse me, there is a couple waiting." He left in the middle of my thoughts.

"Yeah, the men are all over you." Artemis smirked.

"I was sort of talking about men five years within my age, not fifty years over it." I snickered.

"So Rob-I mean, Darren, still has a chance?" Wally laughed.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Rejection!" The speedster crowed.

"Can we please act like we belong here?" Robin groaned.

"Alright. Come along darlings." I stuck my head in the air slightly, goofing off.

"We will blow our cover." Kaldur said, but inside my head.

This is so cool! But, why are you in my head?

"Mind link." I heard Megan's voice.

_Can you hear me?_

"Who is that?" Wally freaked inside my mind. Ugh, headache.

_Don't yell. I'm Seshat, the resident goddess in dearest Zarainia's head._

The sarcasm is strong with you.

"That's sort of creepy." Wally said.

_I find you sort of creepy._

You can't sass people from _my _head.

"Shut up, the both of you! I'm getting a headache!" Artemis groaned.

No more empathy link!

Thanks.

_They can't hear you if the link stopped. I wish I could, how do you say it, 'facepalm' right now._

Too bad you don't have a body.

_Too bad you don't have parents._

That's cold.

_Then don't remind me I'm stuck inside you!_

Not happening.

_Orphan._

Prisoner.

_Lonely._

Trapped.

_I wonder what would've happened if someone poured self-raising flour on you._

Why are we doing this? Can we peacefully co-exist in _my body?_

_ You're horrible._

I know.

The lights began to dim and a hush fell over the well-dressed crowd. A single note rang out as the curtains opened, then, the notes picked up speed, until they were as fast as attacking hornets. I cringed at every pull of the bow, sure I was going to develop a facial tic.

"This is boring." Wally whispered in my ear, two minutes into the first piece.

"I know, it's painful." I whispered back.

The melancholy music continued for much too long, until the excessively long piece ended. I began to look around, but noticed nothing strange until I took a glance at the special booths (boxes?) near the ceiling.

What are they even called?

_The higher ones are called balconies._

Thanks.

Anyway, the strange thing I spotted was a boy, except he was blue. Not just a needs-air blue, but a no-joke-really-blue blue. His hair was curled into black horn-like shapes, while an orange tiger-like cat perched on his lap.

He turned his head, eyes boring into me.

As soon as this event took place, I felt a strange tug towards him, a sort of pull. It wasn't a romantic thing, nor did it make my senses flash 'DANGER!', and I was pretty sure he wasn't from some twisted past life.

_For once, use your brain!_

Oh. He's magic, but not like me.

_Exactly._

So, while I was locked in a staring contest with the boy, time passed around us like we were in another dimension. (We weren't really.) Finally, the last note of the concert rang out and the almost-magical-but-not-quite staring contest ended. A chill jumped down my spine and the lights brightened, when I looked back up to the balcony, the boy was gone.

"Anything?" Robin's voice rang out in my head.

A boy.

"Care to elaborate?" Artemis' sarcastic tones penetrated my mind.

Sarcasm. Classy Arty. Real classy. Anyway, there was a blue boy on one of the balconies. He was stroking some creepy cat.

"Klarion." Kaldur's strong voice entered my mind.

"Plan?" Megan asked.

"Find him. Do you have any idea where he went?" Robin asked me.

No, but I might be able to find him.

"How do we do that without looking suspicious?" Wally asked, as we took shuffling steps towards the room which held fancy snacks and refreshments.

Why can't we just go into super-mode?

"Super-mode?" Conner grunted. You can grunt over a mind link.

When you guys are in costume, You all have your spandex ad junk under these clothes, so why not do it?

"Does stealth mean anything to you?" Robin's are-you-stupid voice came from my mind.

No?

"Rhetorical question." Kaldur said, as we arrived to the chandelier adorned room holding rich people food.

Damn, fancy chandeliers!

"I'm not sure, you might be even classier than me." Artemis' voice floated through my mind. It wasn't dripping sarcasm, it was full-on dumping it.

Thanks, I appreciate it.

"Focus, we must find Klarion, he's connected in all this." Kaldur's voice came clear into my brain.

Who is he?

"A very powerful magic boy, from Limbo Town. He's not really evil, but he just likes to cause trouble. All he cares about is that cat of his, he's dangerous, but mostly because of his carelessness." Kaldur answered.

So he is magic.

"What?" Artemis asked.

I forgot they could hear my thoughts.

_We need to get you those ribbons you tie on your fingers so you don't forget everything._

"Is this important?" Megan questioned.

No.

"Let's move then. Try to find the little pilgrim." Robin said, as our group dissipated.

A/N I promised I wouldn't put Klarion in this story, but I love him so much! D: Oh well. I'm not using the Young Justice version of him, but his comic-self mixed slightly with YJ to make things that much more confusing. Don't you love me? [insert troll face]

Yes, I am a little white girl (Well, actually hispanic, I just look white.) and in no way 'gangsta'. I don't mean to offend, I'm not saying all people who are black or have darker skin are 'gangsta' either. I really am not racist in the slightest, it's just I go to a school composed of mostly white people, many of them who try to act 'gangsta' but haven't seen a fight, gun, or any type of hardship in life. I just find it hilarious when tiny kids who are handed everything try to act tough, because they aren't. Anyway, I hope I didn't offend, I really do mean no harm or seriousness by it, just me goofing off.

Also, sorry the characters bashing certain names offends you, it's just names I personally don't really like, whether it was a bad experience with someone with that name or a reference to a character of some sort (Ex: Norman Osborn=Green Goblin)

Apologies if anyone is offended, please review if you liked/disliked/hate me for breathing. I don't own Starkid, who created the glorious A Very Potter Musical, but you should check it out nontheless. I also don't own The Human Fund, points for anyone who knows where that's from. It's sort of foreshadowing if you got the reference.

Polychromastism out!


	7. Blue Boys, Backstage, and Bombs

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Zarainia, though I really wish I owned Klarion! -_- He is the only thing I fangirl over, it's kind of weird...**

**Has anyone else tried to become invisible by closing their eyes? Or is that just me and my endearingly dopey lab?**

**Now, ignore my freakish wishes and read away!**

Where could he be?

_Reach out, use the Force..._

I can't even be serious in my head, this is going to be a problem, you might get evicted.

_I'm not sure you'll be able to dress yourself without me._

I love you too.

All of the sudden, I felt that pulling sensation that was new to me. So, trying not to look like a possessed weirdo, I worked my way through the crowd to the source of my new found feeling. I saw a flash of orange, and suspecting it was the boy's cat, I followed.

_You just saw everyone's heads turn._

So, I'm using my surroundings!

"Any luck?" Megan had reestablished the mind link.

Yeah, I'm tailing him.

"Where?" questioned Robin.

By the drinks table, by the right staircase that everyone is taking photos and chatting on.

"I'm coming." Kaldur said, shortly followed by a chorus of the other's repetitions.

Klarion started to move up the stairs, drawing a few glances from some slightly tipsy rich women, his cat bundled in his arms.

I can't set fire to the building, anyone have any ideas?

"Just keep the chase up, he's bound to lead us somewhere." Artemis pointed out.

Wait! No one stop him, just tail him, maybe he's going somewhere worthwhile.

"Okay, that keeps all the concert-goers safe too." Kaldur said.

Any henchmen I should worry about?

"There was Abra, but I don't think we need to worry about him." Conner informed me.

So do any of you have any unknown hitherto magic skills I should know about that can help combat him? Maybe a ring that could fight him or something of the like? Or am I the only magician here?

"Wally has used the Helmet of Fate..." Robin trailed off.

"Yeah, but if I use it again I could be trapped forever, it's not happening!" Wally protested. "It's not like I have it here anyway."

So you didn't retain any of the magical skills you possessed while wearing the helmet?

"What's with all the proper speech? You're usually all sarcastic, and no, I didn't" Wally answered.

I'm not sure, my fancier dialect comes out when I speak of magic, I think it's because when I learned magic it was from an old proper man. So the plan, we just keep following him.

Thankfully, I avoided contact from anyone outside the team. I think I was moving too fast for any invitations of dance or conversation. Finally, the witch boy exited the chandeliered room and swiftly padded down the hallway before sweeping into a door.

The rest of our group padded down the hallway with me while we regrouped to make a plan.

Should we all go in as a group? Or have one person sneak in and follow him? Sorry, I'm new to this team stuff.

"If we all go in there will most likely be a battle, but if one of us goes alone, we could be trapped." Robin's logic swept into my mind.

So, which is better?

"Can we just fight and be done with it?" Wally asked.

"We'll try to sneak in quietly, but if a fight comes, we will take part in it, is everyone happy with that?" Kaldur questioned.

We all nodded and everyone else began to take off their formal attire, as their uniforms were under that, and after donning masks, we were done. I still hadn't even started a uniform, so I was just fighting in a formal dress, which was impractical, but I never really was one to look before I leaped. I liked to take a running start, jump, and pray that something would be there when I fell.

Kaldur opened the door quietly, it led backstage. We were lucky, because large crates blocked anyone from seeing the door. Robin motioned for everyone to crouch down and we all dispersed into different hiding places to watch the show.

"Here's your money." The blue boy handed a caseload of cash to the violinist who played the concert. "You only have to wait a little more for the plan to unfold, thank you for help funding us, we will make sure that no one investigates the credibility of The Human Fund."

"So you're going to give me a cut of the 'donations', right?" The violinist asked, he didn't seemed too threatened by the witch boy.

"We've been ov-" The witch boy cut off abruptly, then spun around and locked eyes with me.

I closed my eyes and chanted the mantra of 'you can't see me' repeatedly in my head.

_You're not a dog! You should have the intelligence to realize he can see you with or without your eyes closed!_

Quiet, I'm invisib-

"I can see you, you know." Klarion's bemused tone danced through the air.

"No you can't." I replied childishly.

I heard snickers in my mind. It was definitely Wally and Robin.

"I can. Now, come down from there." He ordered.

The advantages of no one realizing I'm a hero.

"Salutations." I waved a hand in greeting, hoping down from a beam I was resting on.

"Salutations?" Artemis' voice questioned.

Hey, lay off. It's my default nervous greeting for the fancy.

"He's blue. And has a cat. Why would you be nervous?" Robin's voice conveyed how stupid they all though I was being.

I fight gods, not blue boys!

_I'm sure he's so much more powerful than a god._

Seshat. You. Are. Not. Helping!

"Hello." The boy returned, shortly after the hasty conversation over the mind link.

"So..." I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"You followed me. Did you want something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm just...intrigued. I've never felt a magic pull."

"Yes, nor I." He shook his head.

"Is there something we should know? You two lovers or something?" Wally teased.

Could you shut up! This is hard enough!

"So, um, what kind of magic do you have or use or whatever? Because I know it's different from my own." I finished.

"I'm from Limbo Town. We're all witches there." He stated, holding out his arms for his cat. "And you?"

"I'm an Egyptian Magician. I draw power from myself, amulets, anything really, and summon things from Ma'at." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Interesting. I always thought there were people like yourself. I just never saw anything to confirm it." He mused.

"Can you hurry? My leg is cramping. Charlie horses don't work for me." Wally whined.

No. I'm making conversation. Shut up.

"I was just curious, that's all. What is your magic like?" I asked, innocence on my face, or so I hoped.

"I can do a lot, but nothing excessive like bending reality." He stated.

"That's pretty cool. So why the cat?" I asked.

"My familiar. Teekl." He stroked the orange cat's ears.

"Oh! We don't have familiars. Just pets, they're not all super intelligent like a familiar. Though a few are." I stated.

"Do you have one?" He asked, head cocked.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to bring it everywhere I go. I used to travel a lot, though I might stop now." We were now standing face to face, like well dressed female magicians always conversed with blue skinned witch boys.

"Hurry. I'm not kidding." Wally growled.

No.

"Why? I mean, why stop seeing the world, where all adventure is to be had?" He asked.

"I've had a little bit too much adventure. It'd be nice just to have friends." I felt awfully pathetic conversing my feelings with a villain.

"Why would you want friends? People will just hurt you." He glared at a spot on the floor.

This was getting pretty deep. Though I guess I was missing magical folk, just like him. Probably, though he hated people apparently, so I wasn't really sure if our reasons were the same. "You can only be solitary for so long." I answered.

"I could be alone forever." He stated.

"No, you've had your cat your whole life. You're not really alone." I pointed out.

"I guess, but Teekl and I actually need each other, if we're separated for too long, well, bad things happen." He shrugged.

Wow. He really shouldn't have said anything, spilling your guts to people you don't know is a bad idea.

_Says the girl who told that homeless man all her problems, the one back in Chicago._

That was different!

"You told a homeless guy all your secrets?" Artemis asked.

Yes, it was therapeutic. He got fifty bucks out of it.

"I worry for you." Robin joked, at least I hoped it was a joke.

"Oh. So that's why Teekl goes everywhere with you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I told you a weakness, tell me one of yours." He told me.

"There's too many to name." I answered, then sat down on a bench, standing was a lot of effort. I hate standing.

"Well, then name one." He prodded, sitting down next to me.

"Can we get this heartfelt talk over with? I mean, it's really fan-fucking-tastic that you're bonding with villains and all, but really!" Wally yelled in my mind.

"He really hates Klarion. And he's cranky from sitting still." Kaldur explained.

Oh. Sorry Wally.

"Wally we have to wait. We need as much information on Klarion as possible." Robin told him.

Just let Wally leave, he can come back in quick enough.

"Where can I go? You stuck our clothes in Ma-whatever-it's-called, and I can't get them out!" Wally cried.

Than suck it up.

"Alright, umm, a weakness. I'm really bad at chess." I answered.

"A magical weakness." He rolled his eyes.

"I suck at magic that involves water. I like fire." I answered.

"Oh, you're an elemental magician?" He asked.

"You know more than you let on." I replied.

"Better to seem weaker than you really are." He stated.

"Alright, fair enough." I stated. "Why are you still here?" I asked the violinist.

"Oh..." He trailed off, then immediately left.

"Weird." I mumbled. "So what's all this about a plan?"

"I can't tell you that." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's secret." He answered.

"So? It's not like I'll tell anyone. Who do I have to tell? I'm friendless as of yet." I chuckled. It was fake, but convincing.

Damn. I should act.

"Could you just coax the plan out of him?" Artemis asked.

I'm trying.

"I can't, The Light will kill me." He answered.

"Who are they? I'm outside of the loop, I've been hunting down gods, no time for the news or anything." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"A super-villain group, so I can't tell." His face revealed nothing.

"You don't strike me as the evil type." I gestured to his cat, hair, and blue skin.

"I'm not really. But I get to do more as a villain, experiment, explore. The Blue Rafters is a big place. I can't be confined by the Justice League." He shrugged.

"Well, you could be solo hero." I suggested.

"No, I don't know enough about this world, not yet." He looked down at the floor, yet again.

"Than learn." I pointed out. "It's complicated, but you'd manage."

"It's easier this way. Anyway, who are you to tell me this, I don't even know your name!" He exclaimed.

"Zarainia." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "And you are?"

"Klarion." He stated.

"Okay, now can you tell me more stuff?" I asked.

"No. Not yet. I have to go, though you are interesting. I'll see you again?" He asked.

"I have no way to contact you." I pointed out.

"Take this." He shoved an earpiece of sorts into my hand.

"Thanks." I answered.

Attack? Or let him go?

"Attack him!" Wally cried.

Wait.

He walked out and called down the hall. "Oh, and I know the sidekicks were there, that's a bomb."

"Gah!" I yelled, I didn't even form a coherent curse. "Two seconds!" I cleared my mind and banished the tiny thing to Ma'at.

"Did you drop it?" Artemis cried.

"No. I banished it to Ma'at, like I put your clothes there." I answered.

"Thank goodness." Artemis sighed.

"Well, time to go to HQ, try to piece all this together." Kaldur ran a hand through his almost non-exsitant hair.

We walked out from the door that led backstage, and with an awfully large amount of double takes and stares, made it to the car we came in without question.

I have to find him again. Can't let him one up me. No one tricks Zarainia Brenton!

_He did._

All right, let me rephrase my cliche catchphrase type-statement. No one tricks Zarainia Brenton and survives the month!

_Better, though I doubt you'll be able to kill him before the month is up._

I'm not really going to kill him. Can you please just be happy with cheesy declarations of vengeance and not analyze them?

_I'll let it go._

Thanks, you're so generous.

_Pushing it._

I know.

And so, that day I resolved to get Klarion back, as immature as that was. I would not be one upped by a blue pilgrim!

**A/N No, I do not own Steph Brown or her description of Klarion, though I do own a Batgirl #18, not the actual copywrite, just the issue...nevermind...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked, though this is one of my worse chapters. I'm sick, I know that's no excuse, but still...**

**If there is anything you would really like to see in this story please either message me or review!**

**If you just like this story, I would appreciate a review.**

**If you hate me for inhaling precious oxygen, please review.**

**Oh no, I'm a beggar *insert mother of god meme face***

**On a more serious note, I will take any flaming. Though if you decide you really hate me or my writing that much, prepare for an internet smackdown, I will not hesitate to caps lock anyone to death :P**

**PS- Happy New Year everyone! Any good resolutions? Mine is to follow more comics and write more, which are two of the only feasible resolutions I have!**


	8. Fire, Feelings, and Fake Facades

**A/N OHMYSNIDGETASDFGHJKL! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FREAKING AGES! I AM SO ETERNALLY SORRY D: Explanation on my author's page.**

"I will not be one-upped by a blue skinned pilgrim!" I cried, as soon as we arrived back at Mt. Justice.

"Neither am I. We need to know what he's planning." Robin punched his hand.

"How did he know you guys were there?" I questioned.

"He's magic." Artemis stated, like that explained everything.

"I knew that." I rolled my eyes.

"More magic than you." Artemis stretched from the long car ride, we were all making odd cat-like movements, four hour drives were not out favorite.

"I would take offense, except it's true." We all began to lumber out of the garage. (Which was really too awesome to be called a garage, but the only thing it was remotely like.)

"Well, we always knew he couldn't be separated from that cat, we just didn't know why, not that we do now..." Kaldur stated.

"I can't believe he tricked us again!" Wally growled.

"No, he tricked me. Calm yourself." I rolled my green orbs yet again.

He just stormed off, it was so strange to see the happy-go-lucky redhead not bouncing around radiating happiness.

"Is he okay?" I mouthed to the rest of the team.

No one had an answer for me and looked just as lost as me. Robin zeta tubed back to Gotham in a sort of stupor, with Artemis following quickly behind. Wally was pacing around the hallways, lashing out and hitting objects at random. Conner and Megan decided to resolve their bad feelings by eating face on the couch, which meant I had no plans to watch TV or eat anything.

"Kaldur?" I asked, walking into the library, it seemed he was one of the only people who used it.

"Yes? Did you need something?" He emerged from a bookshelf.

"I just wanted to talk." I sat down on the table and let out a breath.

"About what?" He asked, perching next to me.

"How babies are made." I rolled my eyes. "Everybody's reactions, idiot."

"I see. What are the others doing? I left." He clasped his hands and we lied back on the table just staring at the ceiling.

"Robin and Artemis left, Wally is pacing and breaking things, and Megan and Conner are eating face. Aliens do _not_ know how to kiss." I shuddered.

He chuckled. "Robin is probably doing research. Artemis is probably sleeping, Klarion never really messed with her mind too much. Megan will be fine, I think she just likes kissing Conner. Conner gets mad at everything, he's blowing off steam. And Wally, well, Wally is harder."

"I know Klarion tricked him once, with the Helmet of Fate, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was more shook up about it than he let on. He didn't really go into detail about what he saw while he had it on. You have to ask him about it." Kaldur directed.

"Alright, but how are you? You boys seem a little rattled." I sat up.

"I'm okay, just researching magic to see if anything but taking his cat away would hurt him." Kaldur stated.

"I doubt you'll find anything, but thanks Kaldur." I gave him a hug. "I'll go talk to Wally." I left the friendly embrace and headed out of the library.

_Maybe you should let him cool down._

I don't have that sort of patience. We both know that, and besides, you just want to get back to the library and read. Knowledge goddess.

_There's nothing wrong with reading._

There is when I should be helping a friend.

A glint of gold caught my eye and I was drawn into a room that was bare save a shelf and some odds and ends. I gravitated towards the source of the light, finding a helmet. I ran my hands over the cold surface and it hummed under my fingers.

_Don't do what I think you're going to do._

You know I'm going to.

I picked up the helmet from it's home and held it over my head, preparing to put it on.

"Stop!" Cried someone from behind me. Wally.

I abruptly dropped the helmet, successfully creating a fresh bruise on my scalp.

"Shit. Wally, what was that for?" I rubbed my head.

"You could have been trapped in the helmet! I just saved you from enslavement to a _helmet_!" He cried.

"Thanks, I think. What are you talking about?" I asked, now wiping the helmet with part of my dress (Yes, I didn't change yet.).

"The helmet tried to take over my body, whoever puts it on next will be trapped forever, or at least until they die." He took the golden piece of metal from me and placed it back on the shelf.

"Sort of like how Seshat could take over me if I gave her control?" I asked.

"Yes. It would posses you like your head goddess could." He glared at the thing in question.

"I wonder how that would work out, two super powerful beings fighting over possessing me." I stared into space, contemplating if time would cease to exist.

"Doesn't matter. Just don't try it, promise?" He asked.

"I promise, but honestly, I was looking for you when I found the helmet. Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Good enough." He began to walk out.

I grabbed his arm. "Good enough doesn't cut it."

"I'm fine, okay, just...I'll be okay." He tried to leave, but I just tightened my grip.

"Nope, not happening. We're going to talk." I dragged him into the common room area, which Conner and Megan had thankfully exited.

"I don't want to." He stated, in a deadened way, as I brought him down on the couch to sit next to me.

I turned to him and sat cross legged, the bottom of the long dress spilling off the sofa. "You don't really have a choice."

"I do." He started to dash off, but a wall of fire blocked him from going anywhere. "You're forcefully keeping me just to talk to me? With a wall of fire?"

"Well, its not a wall of whip cream, so, yeah, I am. What are friends for and all that jazz. Now sit." I pointed toward the spot next to me.

He sighed and mimicked my position. "What now?"

"What happened with the helmet. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." The wall of fire had stopped, though I wouldn't hesitate to put it back up.

"It wasn't anything disturbing. Just the guy who previously owned the helmet and Fate's voice." He stated.

"Nope, you're still shaken up by it, it was something one of them said or did." I stated. "I'm like a mother, I know everything."

"Sure you are. And yeah, Kent Nelson, he just said some things." He looked awkwardly at the table.

"Out with it." I ordered.

"He sacrificed a crazy amount of time so the helmet wouldn't possess me forever. He was separated from his love for years, and was willing to wait to save me. I didn't even believe in magic until that day." He swallowed. "But that wasn't what shook me up, he said that the time was nothing compared to eternity. What eternity? Where? What's after all of this?"

"Death, a new life after that." I sighed. "Why, are you nervous?"

"What will happen to me? I just...Klarion is a loose cannon. I only defeated him with magic. Now I don't have that and he's back for another round. I don't know if we can take him, and what if one of us _dies? _What happens then? You know I was contemplating putting the helmet back on?" He looked so desperate.

"Why are you so afraid Wally? You've faced death before." I pointed out.

"I'm not afraid to die. I'm afraid what comes after. I've always liked things I can explain and make sense of, and death and magic make no sense." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Magic does make more sense than you think. Death is tricky though. I'm not sure how much I can tell you because you're a mortal..." I trailed off.

He looked up expectantly. "Please tell me anything."

"Well, you know about gods now, and since you're not incinerated or dead, I think they're cool with it. Even Seshat hasn't complained really. Well, there are gods of death." I leaned back.

"Anubis and Osiris?" This kid was smarter than he let on, but I was pretty sure you learned about Egyptian mythology somehow, and both gods were important.

"Yes, and most of the mythology is true. Does it make any more sense?" I asked, hoping neither of us would die for all the information I revealed.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by most of it is true?" He asked.

"Well, the gods are super powerful beings, and they demand respect, but they are not as high as people once thought, we can work with them, not just worship them." I answered.

"It makes more sense. Will I be okay after I die?" He wrung his hands.

"Perfectly okay. Your heart is good, your afterlife will be too." I smiled, and hugged him. "Now, that was a great chat, but I need to change. I think the footy pajamas I ordered came." I laughed.

"You can't send packages to headquarters!" Wally exclamied.

"I sent it to a P.O. box." I explained.

"Oh, that's fine then I guess. It's a Friday night so I'm going to chill at headquarters. Do you want hot chocolate? I'm making one." He asked.

"Sure, do you want to invite Rob and Arty back to hang out with all of us? We could use some fun after that mission." I suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to tell Artemis to call you if she doesn't believe me though, okay?" He asked.

"That's fine. I'm going to take Rob's motor bike, I really like the red. Don't tell him." I waved to Wally. Then proceeded to hum and dance to the _My Little Pony _theme song. (Don't hate.) I snatched the bike's keys and hopped on it, shooting off into the cool night. I did marginally better on the bike, only wobbling once, and on a turn. The wind grabbed at the hair outside a helmet I had donned.

I need a bike. Maybe it should be purple. Oh, and I could make a purple costume. I would make a red one, but Kaldur and Rob have red costumes.

_Stop rambling in your head. Its extremely annoying._

Fine, but I need a costume A.S.A.P.

My phone rang. "Arty?" I asked.

"Don't call me that. Is Wally lying?" She got right to the point.

"No, he's not. You really should come. Just tell your family you're sleeping over a friends house, I'll pick you up if you want." I suggested.

"I'll come, but no need to pick me up. See you soon!" She hung up.

Alright, now to get my footy pajamas.

_You are so childish._

You know they are bad-ass, you watched me order them.

_Unfortunatly._

I strolled into the nearby post office and hurriedly opened up the P.O. box, throwing the average sized box under one arm, slamming the door to the P.O. box and dashing back to the bike, which still had the key in the ignition. (I know, irresponsible, but the windows were glass, and I took less than a minute.) After speeding way too fast to be legal, I made it back to Mount Justice.

"Back already?" Wally asked.

"Yes. I went fast." I ran before he could continue the conversation. I twirled down a hallway into my determined room, singing notes at random to express my joy to the world. As soon as I incinerated the box I shrieked at how perfect what was inside it was. "!" My words came out in a jumbled mess as I tore off my dress and shoved the pajamas on my feet. I could hear Robin and Artemis arrive in the next room. I sprinted into the common room, showing my pajamas off in all their glory. " LOOK AT MY PAJAMAS!" I screamed in another long, jumbled mess of sounds.

"Are you okay? And I have no words for your pajamas..." Robin stared at me.

"I'm WONDERFUL! I have GODDAMN BATMAN PAJAMAS! BOO-YAH!" I shrieked.

Wally choked on his hot chocolate as he laughed, Artemis following suit. Megan complemented me, Conner looked to be too shocked to even glower, Kaldur chuckled, and Robin just gaped at me.

"They are awesome." Artemis laughed. "Hilariously dorky and funny, and slightly stalker-esque, but nonetheless awesome."

"How?" Kaldur asked.

"Why, do you want a pair?" I laughed.

"Are they soft?" Megan asked. I wasn't sure if she was trying to be kind or was seriously interested, I would go with trying to be kind.

"You can laugh Megan, it's okay, I got these for the comedic value." I grinned. "They are also bad-ass."

"You know, Batman could zeta over at any time." Rob pointed out.

"Your point? I'm just going to obnoxiously fangirl him and laugh at his awkward response due to his lack of people skills." I shrugged.

"I see, you just wanted to mess with everyone." He rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much. Wally, give me some hot chocolate." I ordered, plopping down at the island in the kitchen where the team was sitting.

"Ask nicely." He insisted.

"Give me some hot chocolate before I lock you in a closet with Artemis." I stared him down.

"Nope, I won't be dragged into this." Artemis sipped her hot chocolate.

"Why does she get hot chocolate?" I whined.

"He likes me better." Artemis said before her brain kicked in and she realized the damage she had done.

"Well, we all know that." I pointed out, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Not like that!" She cried.

"Yes like that."

"Not like that."

"Yes like that."

"Not like that."

"Not like that."

"Ha! That trick doesn't work on me! Suck on that!" She grinned and crossed her arms.

"You're too smug about that." I said, before pushing her off the chair she was occupying.

"What was that for?" She cried.

"I hate smug grins, they piss me off." I stated, watching her climb back on the chair. I laughed evilly.

"Shut up. You're crazy, you know that?" She asked.

"I know. Somebody make me hot chocolate." I cried.

"Get it yourself." A chorus of the phrase rang out, forcing me to take five full steps to the kettle, grab a packet of mix and combine the hot water and chocolate powder in a cup, and then walk all the way back. Exhausting, I know.

"We need a robot." I sighed.

"Why? We do have Red Tornado." Robin stated.

"Oh yeah. Than we need some sort of slave. Then I won't ever have to get up." I grinned.

"You're lazy. To the extreme." Wally said.

"Not really, I just like to fantasize about being lazy." I sipped my drink. I felt the warmth spread throughout my chest.

Getting up was worth it.

_You should make some of that drink that Nut makes._

I'm more of a chocolate person. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And happy, chocolate makes me happy.

And so began our night of relaxation, fun and healing wounds of a certain redhead.

**A/N I lied. This was supposed to be up yesterday. Anyway, I have a few questions for you guys.**

**How do you feel about Kaldur being friend-zoned? (The beginning of my review was going to be 'Kaldur got friend-zoned bitches!' but I decided that was harsh.)**

**Wally is friend-zoned too, I'm an avid Spitfire fan.**

**Was Wally OOC? I feel like the whole helmet thing messed with him more than he let on and the whole death thing would screw him up even more after the failed mind exercise.**

**Should I drag Anubis into this? I love him and I would pretty much force him to be my best friend if I was an Egyptian magician.**

**Klarion, should he add more action, or more mystery? **

**I can just see Megan and Conner being the couple always making out, I'm not sure why, plus, I don't like Megan (don't kill me she's just too perky, and I have people issues, I'm not really fond of people.) and Conner is just so angsty. He's emo on the inside. If his soul had a color, it would be blue xD Anyway, I know, too OOC I will try to stop that, it just sort of happened that way :/**

**Please review! Feedback helps me adjust and make things better, it will also get this story written faster ;)**


	9. Cemeteries, Cowards, and Covert Sneaking

**A/N Cue the insanity! I'm trying out for basketball this week, I didn't make it last year so I'm especially nervous! I'm not excessively good, but I do love the sport, and it would make my Dad really proud, so please, pray, wish me luck, anything! Thank you :D But due to this I'm in a very emo and depressed mood :'( Trying to cheer myself up by writing xD And you don't like Klarion? He is my love! :P I challenge you to a duel! Kidding, nobody likes him except for my sister, tumblr and I it seems. I have read your reviews, and they helped a lot, thanks! Now, onward!**

"What movie should we watch?" Robin asked us all.

"I haven't been with actual modern people for a while, but I'm up for anything." I shoved a fistful of popcorn in my mouth. "Mmm, butter."

"You and Wally ate the whole bucket already! We still have to watch a movie!" Artemis cried.

"I haven't had the luxury of a microwave for a while, and it just never occurred to me to microwave stuff. Wally has no excuse." I fake glared at him.

"High metabolism. I'll just make some more, it's not like we don't have a thousand pounds of food." He rolled his eyes and sped off to the kitchen.

By this time we were all in our pajamas, we were the kind of people that went for comfort, and we were all pretty attractive, so no worries about looks. I had always though that superheroes matched their pajamas to their costumes, but I guess that would be a giveaway. Artemis had on green fluffy pants and a white tank top, I wasn't too surprised about the green though. Megan wore some pink nightgown thing, I call it a thing due to it being covered in candy, ice cream, and kittens. Wally and Robin wore only boxers 'for the ladies', though I laughed and asked, 'What ladies? Megan's taken, and Artemis and I don't really qualify for being ladies.' Wally asked whether or not I knew I insulted myself, while I continued to explain how Artemis and I were 'Super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot' and deserved a better title than 'ladies'. Kaldur was in some beat up looking sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Connor didn't understand pajamas, therefore rejecting them and deciding to wear jeans and his omnipresent black shirt. I, of course, was in my simply glorious batjamas, as I had now christened them.

"No chick flicks." Artemis demanded.

"Oh, but they're so sweet!" Megan cried.

"Yeah, but none of the guys will enjoy them." I pointed out. "Our options are, thriller, action, horror, comedy, foreign, documentary, and that's just off of the top of my head."

"I thought you weren't in tune with modern society?" Artemis asked.

"I scrolled through the Netflix categories." Though we never had time for anything really, we still had everything, which was a waste, but convenient nonetheless.

"So what kind should we watch?" Robin asked.

"Horror." Artemis smiled a wicked grin. I think she just wanted to prank someone later on.

"Don't care." Connor grunted. I sort of thought he spoke in as few words as possible.

"Anything as long as it isn't foreign or a documentary." Kaldur shrugged.

"Horror." Wally said around a mouthful of popcorn, he had just walked back in.

"Zarainia?" Robin asked.

"Same as Kaldur, I'm not too fussy." I explained.

"I really wanted to see this one movie, _Wicked Scary._" Robin answered.

"Than _Wicked Scary _it shall be! Is everyone in consensus?" I asked, my voice gaining a British accent.

** "**How scary is it?" Megan asked.

"Very." Robin grinned wickedly.

Mental note to self, never let Robin babysit any non-existent child I have.

_Yeah, _you'll _have children._

You never know, someone might love me! Ah, nevermind, I'll die alone with cats, people are too high maintenance.

_Lazy._

Only in my fantasies.

"Do we have to watch it?" Megan whimpered as it started.

"Too late now." I shoved more popcorn in my mouth.

*(One movie later...)*

"I can never unsee that." I whimpered. "I'm going to die of fear."

"It's possible." Robin breathed.

"Really?" Artemis asked skeptically.

"Yeah, your heart could burst from beating too fast." Wally said seriously.

I laughed. I'm not sure if it was the stress, but I laughed.

"Sorry, just, can you imagine that. Bah bum bah bum KAPLOOSH! 'Oh looks like we have to clean up Zarainia, damn.'." I laughed.

"You wouldn't explode, just your heart." Robin was chuckling now, my laughter is infectious.

"Takes all the fun out of everything. Should we sleep now? Or just chill some more?" I asked.

"I don't think I can sleep." Megan whimpered.

"Stop being such a baby, it wasn't scary at all." Artemis was now chewing on some gummy worms that Wally had brought in during the movie.

"Shut up, you were scared _Arty._" I taunted her.

"I wasn't. Trust me, I've seen worse. Besides, you were scared!" She cried.

"Nice try, no changing the subject, and yes, I have announced my almost death by heart explosion due to fear. _But_ you were scared too, just admit it." I grinned.

"I can't, there's nothing to admit." She crossed her arms.

"Alright. I'll let it go because I really want to sleep." I hopped off the couch and stretched. "G'night."

I softly padded down the hallway, faking a yawn. I was tired, but I had something to do before I went to sleep. Turning off the light in my bedroom, I saw in the dark by a small flame flickering from my fingertips. Checking my satchel to see if I had everything just in case, I threw on a leather jacket I had bought when shopping. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans over my batjamas, which was quite a feat. It would have been easier to just take off the pajamas but in my brain at the time I had somehow thought that finding a shirt would be too hard, and it was a cold night anyway. I laced up a pair of combat boots, and I was good to go, I simply had to wait for the others to fall asleep. In the meantime I bustled about my room, tidying up, writing a note about how I would be back in a few hours and rechecking my satchel.

_I never understood your friendship._

I quite frankly don't give a rat's arse.

_Well, that was rude._

Get used to it. I'm cranky, but I'd rather not explain.

_And if they catch you?_

First, they wont. Second, I'm not doing anything bad, I'm just not in the mood to explain things to regular people. Well, more regular than I am, anyway. Third, if they do bump into me, I'll tell them. Now please, I don't want to have to follow two conversations, can you just quite down for a little while? Please?

_…_

Thanks.

My feet made no noise on the carpeted floors. After half an hour, everyone was in their bedrooms, so I ran into no one, not even Red Tornado, who was probably with the league. The keys for Robin's bike made a slight jingling noise as I lifted them off of their hook. I willed the engine to be as silent as possible, though the sound seemed even louder now that I was trying to be quiet. I quickly snatched a helmet before shooting out into the night air yet again.

*(A few minutes of speeding through empty roads later...)*

I stopped the bike right next to a bench, taking out the keys and shaking my long hair out from being in the helmet. Goosebumps raised on my arm, though I didn't know if it had something to do with the temperature or the graveyard I was currently in. Instead of sitting on the bench, I perched myself on a tombstone.

This would probably be a great emo shot, a girl in black sitting on a tombstone, ha.

I began to sing, trying to pass the time to see if my friend would realize I was here or if he could even escape from his duties for an hour or so.

"You know, you should sing more." A voice said from behind me after a few minutes.

"Anubis!" I called, jumping up to hug him. "How long were you listening?" I scolded.

"Long enough." He grinned, his canine teeth sharper than most.

"Twat." I grinned. "I haven't seen you in forever, sorry I've been so busy."

"It's okay, you've been doing good, right? I wouldn't want to have your heart eaten." He chided.

"Mostly good. I'll make it to the afterlife." I perched back on the rather large tombstone, Anubis matching my position, except in a less feminine way.

"You better. So, what _have_ you been doing? Besides buying ludicrous, what are those, pajamas?" He raised an eyebrow.

"These are glorious Batman footie pajamas, and they are warm and epic. I was too lazy and comfy to take them off. Other than that, nothing much. Just stopping evil witch boys, the regular." I chuckled.

"What?" He seemed amused.

"Well, I'm part of this team of superheroes, but they're around my age. We're trying to stop this boy, Klarion. He's blue, has a cat, and is a witch. Not like me though, a witch, not a magician." I explained.

"Alright, so you are doing good. Are you safe?" He questioned, going all big brother on me, which was understandable, since he practically was.

"Oh yeah, I walk around in a force field, I bubble wrap myself everyday, and I only breathe purified air and drink water and eat vegetables from a home grown farm." I said with a straight face.

"Yes, that was an unnecessary question, why would the invincible Zarainia _ever _try to take any precaution for her safety? You know, even you will slip up someday. I don't want to be weighing your heart anytime soon." He looked at me.

"You won't be, I promise. And how would you know I'll slip up? You can't be sure." I protested.

"Everyone does." He shrugged.

"Good thing I'm Zarainia and not Everyone than." I smirked.

"Twisting words won't stop death." He advised.

"It helps evade it, trust me." I grinned.

"You really should listen to a god who knows more about death than you." He chided.

"And you should listen to those who know more about life than you." I laughed. "I got you!"

"Sure, just turn our battle of advice into a mockery, I see how it is." He rolled his eyes, matching my grin.

"It always does even a funeral god needs to have some fun!" I cried.

"I do have fun." He protested.

"Not enough by my standards. You and Sadie need a date or something. She _is _sixteen." I teased him.

"You do realize I can't leave places of death, right? And how could I? She hasn't gotten over Walt yet." He groaned. "She blames me, thinks I could have done something."

"Excuses, excuses. She may be sad about it, but she never loved Walt. She also doesn't blame you." I insisted. "She used to, mostly because she had no on else to blame, but not anymore. She realized holding something against you that you couldn't- can't- control is stupid."

"How would you know?" He asked, head in his hands.

"Girl talks." I simply stated.

"Can I come to one of these?" He joked.

"No, girls only. Besides, just flirt a little, then ask her on a date or something." I instructed.

"Or something?"

"Or something my desperate compadre, if it makes you feel better, I'll call her right now." I pulled out a cell phone from my bag of magic items.

"No!" Too late, Sadie was on speed dial.

"Hello." Her voice came from the other side of the line, while Anubis did an odd dance in front of me to try to get me to stop the call.

"Hey, it's Zarainia, and yes, that was me on the news with the team of superheroes. I'm okay." I informed her.

"You would find the one way to get yourself killed. I've missed you a lot though, visit if you can!" She insisted. "I know you love me, but do you need something?"

"Well, you know what we talked about before? I wasn't too clear. Are you mad at Anubis?" I asked, switching her to speakerphone.

"Um, not about Walt, no. I didn't love Walt. I liked him more than average, but I didn't love him. I guess I just needed someone to blame, Anubis was easiest." Her voice shook. "I wish he would visit me. He doesn't anymore you know."

"You coward!" I cried, hitting him, forgetting Sadie could hear me.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I'm, um," I waved my hand, motioning for Anubis to help me, but he shrugged. "Alright, well, the coward is right here, you talk to him." I threw him completely under the bus. Hey, what are siblings for?

He was obviously not expecting this traitorous action. "Uhm, uh, h-hey Sadie." He tripped over his words.

"Anubis?" I could envision her raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's me." He rocked back and forth on his feet.

"We need to talk, in person, not on speakerphone." She said.

"I'm insulted!" I cried. "Besides, you guys are like a free chick flick!"

"This is why I want to talk to him alone. See you in a little bit Anubis." She hang up.

"Why would you do that?" He exclaimed.

"I wanted to." I shrugged. "Well, Sadie calls, see you in a bit? I miss you."

"See you in a bit." He hugged me. "You'll be the death of me."

"You've got it backwards, I'm making you _live_." I smiled, stepping out of the embrace. "Now, go knock her dead with your suave manliness. Or just knock her dead." With that, I swung my leg over the bike, and headed back for the mountain.

**A/N Sort of short :/ Sorry. The update was faster though. Did anyone catch the Teen Titans reference? Hint: Wicked Scary is not my own making! Again I'm super nervous for basketball tryouts, so please, internet strangers who I so dearly love, pray, wish me luck, whatever you think will help me make the team! Hopefully when the next chapter is up, it will be written while wearing a jersey! :D I'm optimistic now...sort of...**


	10. Rides, Rude Awakenings, and Runins

**A/N I am writing this in a sweatshirt :( I didn't make the team, yet I'm way more okay with it than I thought I would be. I'm only living once, I can't afford to regret things, so I'm letting it go, you know? Oh, and I realize I haven't updated since Jesus was born. Oops. Anyways, enjoy!**

Think it'll be okay with Anubis and Sadie? Did I do the right thing?

_Yeah, we all know they should be together._

We?

_Gods, magicians, everyone else with eyes._

For once I agree!

Seshat fell silent and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

This is perfect, life should always be like this. I have friends, I'm _doing_ something, I'm happy for once, genuinely, truly happy.

A smile crept over my face as I reveled in my new found joy, I spun Robin's keys on my fingers after finally reaching the garage and I skipped down the hall, ignoring the noise of my combat boots.

"Where were you?" Wally asked casually, rooting around in the fridge.

"On a visit." I quickly swiped an apply from the counter, perching myself on the island in the kitchen.

"With who?" He asked curiously. "You weren't doing anything illegal, right?"

"No, it was perfectly legal. Why does everyone think I'm so evil?" I avoided the first question.

"Just a question. So with whom were you doing this perfectly legal activity?" He pushed.

"A friend, a brother more like." I bit into the red fruit encased in my hand.

"Look, I'm tired and too hungry to play woman mind games. I give up, just tell me who it is." He ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

_I thought you were going to spill all if someone 'caught' you._

I will. Maybe.

_Chicken._

I would be, but you don't have an animal form.

_Not this again, why do you want to be an animal so bad?_

It would be fun.

"Um, Zarainia? You're kind of spacing out on me." Wally waved a hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Goddess in my head." I pointed to my noggin. "I was visiting Anubis if you must know."

"The god who weighs hearts?" He went paler than usual.

"Yeah, I know you're afraid of death and all, but yeah, him." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Do I smell like dead people?"

Wally sniffed the air hesitantly. "No, just like dirt."

"Yay, well, that calls for a shower. Trust me, everything is fine Wally. In all honesty, I was trying to set him up with one of my friends from London, though she's living in New York." I waved, waltzing off to take a shower, but not before making a perfect shot into the garbage can with my apple remains.

"Gods date?" I could hear the rhetorical question come from behind me.

After reaching the bathroom I peeled my layers of clothes off and stepped into a shower that was probably too hot to be safe, than again, I played with fire on a regular basis. I lathered my hair, shaping it into all the crazy anime-like hairstyles I could until I became bored. Finishing up my shower, I realized my batjamas smelled like dirt, meaning I could no longer wear them. I decided to go with the towel wrap approach, which I failed at.

You would think that after all the training and magic abilities that I could tie a towel.

_You always seem to fail spectacularly, why is now any different?_

Hey, I'm nothing if not spectacular.

_Insults just bounce off of you, don't they._

They don't even reach me.

So, holding my towel up and making a run for it, I made it to my room.

Well. _Almost_.

"'Sup Megan?" I asked nonchalantly from the floor.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She helped me up.

"I'm fine, I doubt my non-existent brain can be damaged any further from falls." I laughed. "But let me get some clothes on before you feel guilty in the slightest, okay?"

I actually made it to my room that time around, finally being able to change into a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt and run a brush through my dark tresses.

"I'm back!" I exclaimed, exiting my room where Megan was still waiting. "Seriously though, it's fine." The martian was one of the sweetest people I'd met, besides for being in battle.

"Good." She smiled.

"So, what are you doing up at this fine hour of holy-shit-I-need-sleep?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. Everyone's thoughts have been very...loud lately." She bit her lip.

"Oh. I'm not sure what to say to that. Is there any way to turn the volume down?" I asked.

"No, I'm not trying to establish a link to you guys, but somehow your thoughts are almost screaming for my attention." She rubbed her temples.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine."

We arrived at the kitchen, where Wally was still chowing down.

"Attractive." Artemis called to Wally from the doorway right behind us.

"Holy mother of Set. You are quiet. You a ninja assassin?" I asked.

"No." Apparently I struck a nerve.

"So, why are _you_ up at this ungodly hour of morn?" I asked.

"You mean four o'clock? Well, I just couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"Seems like no one can these days. Ah, right on cue Kaldur!" I cried to the Atlantean who appeared at the doorway.

"What?" He questioned.

"Well, I was saying how it seems like no one can sleep these days, then you came in. Rob should be here shortly, as should Connor." I grinned sleepily.

"No, Connor sort of goes into shutdown. When he sleeps, he sleeps." Wally laughed.

"So, while we're up, what should we do?" I asked.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Artemis asked.

"Because if we don't we'll get bored then you'll try to kill Wally, Wally will get away and make fun of you then you two will start a prank war of epic proportions while we watch. On second thought, let's do nothing." I flopped on the couch like a fish.

"Let's do something." Megan said, nervously looking back and forth to Wally and Artemis.

"We could always play spin the bottle." Wally wiggled his eyebrows at Megan.

"You realize she's taken, Casanova, don't you?" Artemis asked Wally sarcastically.

Apparently even a speedster's brain is slow at the crack of dawn because Wally's reply was silence.

"That's what I thought." Artemis mumbled.

Connor entered the room yawning.

"Apocalypse! Connor woke up early!" I cried, ducking for cover.

"What?" Connor gave me a strange look. That boy needed to lighten up.

"Everyone was saying how you shut down when you sleep, and none of us can sleep either. I think something is going down." I rubbed my chin.

"I'll check the computer!" Rob volunteered.

"Have fun! It's like we have our own little geek squad!" I grinned.

"We prefer nerd herd." The bird boy grinned from his chair.

"Ah, because you'd much rather be on the level of a pack of wildebeests than a tech maintenance group." I laughed.

"Wildebeests are cool!" Wally objected.

"Never said they weren't. I like wildebeests just as much as the next weirdo." I meandered over to the fridge and popped open a can of soda, pineapple soda to be exact.

"So, why again do we have pineapple soda in the fridge?" Artemis asked.

"We have _el gaseosa de pina_ because I love it." I said in a fake accent.

"Who even tries pineapple soda?" Artemis questioned.

"The same girl who tries durians. By the way, never eat those, they're nasty." I wrinkled my nose at the memory.

Artemis just gave me a look that was equivalent to 'are you sure you were never cell mates with the joker?'

"There's nothing going on." Rob called, giving us the status of his computer nerding.

"You checked everything?" I asked.

"Everything, even the Justice League's computer. Seriously, nothing that's on the records is going on." He shrugged.

"Well, it can't be a coincidence that we all wake up within minutes of each other." I took a gulp of my can. "Unless this happens often with you guys."

"We usually don't throw little parties." Kaldur pointed out.

"I just don't think we'd be so...in sync?" It came out as more of a question. "I'm going to go for a ride, anyone want to join me?" I asked.

"A ride?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm hijacking your bike. Anyone want to come?" I asked.

"I will, I need to clear my head." Megan said.

"Alright. Anyone?" I looked around and since no one hopped out of their seat or even made a lethargic gesture, I guessed that it was just Megan and I.

"You can't just steal my bike whenever you want!" Rob protested.

"I'm not stealing. Just borrowing without permission. It will come back in one piece. Maybe." I snickered, leaving bird boy to ponder the fate of his bike.

"We could get you your own bike." Megan informed me.

"I would love to have my own bike, I'm just not sure about the colors." I shrugged, also grabbing Rob's helmet, not that I would need it, with skills like mine. (Sarcasm, dear readers, sarcasm.)

"Alright. Fair enough." She grinned, hopping on a bike alongside me.

We rode in silence from there, not even telepathy was used.

Why couldn't we sleep?

_Maybe you're all psychics._

I'm serious, do you have any ideas?

_It could just be chance, calm down. You jumping to conclusions hurts more than helps._

I can't help it. Could it be the witch?

_ Even if it was, you would have no way to stop it._

Maybe. Maybe not. What about Isis?

_She won't help. _

Why not? I could ask Sadie to persuade her.

_Gods aren't _persuaded. _We choose._

Well, I could always ask Hecate!

_You know to stay away from the greeks._

Why?

_Mixing magic can be dangerous. Read the stars. They are more important than you think._

Too bad I'm not a NASA employee.

_Fine. I'll help. But later, you're here._

I smiled, looking at the place where I had somehow gotten to while not killing myself on the bike. We were on a cliff overlooking the sea, the sun was in the process of rising and the sky was slowly bleeding out reds and oranges and blues to cover the black sky.

"Pretty." Megan smiled and reclined.

"It is, I had a vague idea of where we were going, glad we got here." I lied back next to her. "Do you think I'm crazy for assuming something was up?"

"No, very little around here is ever a coincidence. You have to learn to trust your instincts, they could save you." She sighed.

We lay back just watching the sky bleed for a while more, before my voice broke the silence.

"I think it's him. I don't know why. I just think it is." I frowned.

"Who?" She questioned, sitting up.

I copied her. "Klarion."

"Oh, why?"

"I ju-" I was cut short by a beep from the two bikes. I rushed over and turned on the comm-link. "Kaldur?"

"Get to headquarters." The link cut off.

"We gotta' go." Megan and I hopped on our bikes and sped off, leaving the sunset behind us, and with it, our peace of mind.

**A/N I'm sorry, a major case of writer's block came to me. This chapter may sort of seem odd and out of place and I have no idea where to go with it, but that's how I write, planning just isn't my style, which causes infrequencies :/ I ask forgiveness.**

**Question time!**

**What do you think is going to happen? Even I don't know yet, I'd like to hear your guesses!**

**Why do you guys not like Klarion? He's my baby!**

**How much do you guys like the idea of a mole? Yay or nay? **

**Too OOC, and does it bother you that I put Megan instead of M'gann? I just usually write the alien names as normal names.**

**How much should Anubis be in this? Give me specifics, because I can include him frequently or infrequently.**

**Would you like this story to take a darker turn? Or be lighthearted? I'm thinking about having the end be depressing. If I do that, a sequel will be in order, if I don't I'm not sure what will happen, maybe I'll write a daily adventure one-shot. Yay? Nay? Indifferent?**


	11. Scans, Slayers, and Searches

**A/N I still have no idea what I'm doing! It's like riding a bike blindfolded, you don't know if you'll get to Narnia or get run over, what fun! Enjoy!**

"Why all the urgency?" I questioned.

He rubbed his neck. "Well, Batman said that he needs all of us here to talk face to face, that's never good."

"It could be a mission." Megan tried to keep us upbeat.

I sat down on the kitchen counter. "He could have communicated with us somehow, even if he used Skype he could send us on a mission."

"It's probably the witch boy again." Artemis speculated.

I hopped off the counter and grabbed a bag of popcorn, returning to my spot. "Maybe, Bats should be here any second, I've heard he has great timing." A flame burst from my hand, flash cooking the popcorn, but burning the bag. "Damn! Uhh. Oh, wait, it tastes fine, not burnt at all." I grinned, narrating my popcorn cooking out loud.

"Give me some!" Wally reached for the bag.

I held it close to my body. "No, get me a bag and I'll cook you popcorn."

"Okay." Faster than I could blink there was a bag in front of me.

I did the same thing I did with my popcorn bag, just as Batman came in. I'm not sure whether or not it looked like I was setting Wally on fire.

"Hiya!" I smirked. Hopping off the counter I walked over to Bats. "Are we in trouble?"

He gave me a batglare, which I really didn't think I deserved but shrunk under anyway.

Kaldur walked up. "You stressed how important this was. What is going on?"

"We have to check all of you for bugs and spells, as well as search your computer and security system." The Dark Knight growled.

"Why?" I shoved a handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Because we got these sent to League headquarters." Bats held out detailed drawings of all of us sleeping.

"That's fucking creepy." I shrieked.

"If Alfred was here he would wash out your mouth with soap." Robin admonished.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Those are lovely portraits may I hand them up?" I asked sarcastically.

"This is no joke ." Batman growled.

I laughed. "I can't take you seriously if I'm addressed like a librarian. Besides, this is a joke, Angel, well, _Angelo_, did the same exact thing in Buffy The Vampire Slayer."

He glared again. I deserved this one.

"Now, Zatara will check you for spells, I'll check you for bugs as well as check your computers and security system." The imposing figure said, just as Zatara zetaed into the mountain.

I ate more popcorn. "Does this mean we have to, like, get in white hospital gowns and lay on cold tables?"

"No, I can scan you for spells while you eat your popcorn." Zatara smiled.

I grinned. "Cool."

"Just get her out of the way." Batman said as he went on to scan Artemis for bugs.

"He doesn't like me very much." I shrugged to Zatara.

"I see. Do you want to sit down, this could take a few minutes." He gestured to the couch.

"Sure. Will I be in a trance? Or do I have to sit still for the time?" I questioned.

"You have to be in a trance so I can check for spells without your own magic interfering." He explained.

"Okay. Do we have the same type of magic?" I asked.

We sat down. "No. My power comes from my words, which are never ending sources of power. Your power is drawn from objects and yourself, both of which will run out at least temporarily."

"You know a lot." My eyes widened.

"I'm older, and I have met magicians of many types, as well as witches and wizards. I'm going to put you under the trance now." He waved a hand over me. "_Ecnart_."

Being in the trance was like floating in water, I felt weightless but nothing else. I could see the briefest of glimpses of things and short bursts of noises. I was surprised to be able to taste things, little pops of flavor exploded on my tongue, then left as quickly as they had came.

"_Ekawa_." Zatara commanded.

I put a hand to my head. "Urm, weird."

"You'll be fine, just eat some of your popcorn." He pointed to the bag still clutched in my hands.

"Thanks." I got off the couch, eating a few pieces. Megan was to go after me.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, worried. She too had to go under a trance.

"No, I just hadn't felt anything like it, but it didn't hurt for me at all." I shrugged, walking down the hallway to where Bats was scanning us for bugs. "So he just scans us with that stick and we're good?" I asked Kaldur, who was walking out of the room.

"Yes, that's it. I'm fine though." He shrugged, going to Zatara.

I waited for Wally to be done which took seconds before I went in.

"So I just sit here?" I asked.

The Dark Knight nodded in return.

I sat down in the chair and waited for the miniscule amount of time it took to scan for bugs.

"That's it? Am I clean?" I asked.

"You're fine. Robin can come in now." He dismissed me.

I walked out of the room and since I had no other tests I sat down with Megan, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur, all who had finished the scanning.

"I'm clean, if none of us are bugged, or under a spell, than what could it be?" Artemis asked.

"I have no idea. Seriously though, the same thing happened in Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Maybe he's just punking us." I shrugged.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Kaldur questioned.

"Yes, what is that?" Megan joined in the curiosity.

"It's a TV show, an old one, but my favorite. You see, Buffy has this vampire boyfriend, he's good though, then they...erm...uh..." I searched for the right words.

"Have sex." Wally said.

"Yeah, they have sex, didn't want to be that upfront, but they do. Except Angel has this spell on him that if he's ever truly happy he'll lose his soul, and that's what happens. this leads to him turning evil and trying to kill and torment Buffy." I explained.

"So what do the pictures have to do with anything?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh, when Angel is messing with her he draws pictures of her and her friends and mom sleeping. It's creepy but a really good episode. It gets sort of angsty though." I shrugged.

"So he's trying to psych us out." Artemis shrugged.

"So we're guessing that somehow the blue pilgrim from _another dimension_ watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer and gets his evil ideas from it?" Wally questioned.

"Yes." I nodded, then realized how far fetched it was. Maybe the Klarion kid was just a creep. "Okay, maybe not, but we can't rule that out. If he's going by Buffy the Vampire Slayer than we are in trouble. 'Cause some demon that's going to swallow everything into hell will burst forth."

They laughed at me.

"Shut up! There are _gods, goddesses, and superheroes_, it's not that impossible that there are super evil demons out there!" I cried.

"There are, but they don't just coincide with Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Wally laughed, while Rob and Connor joined the conversation looking very lost.

"Prove it!" I exclaimed.

"What are you two yelling about?" Batman swept into the room.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Everyone said sans Connor and Rob.

This phrase was apparently worthy of a facial expression that was not a glare, we got a raised eyebrow.

_*One explanation worthy of an award later*_

__"So, yeah." I finished, shrugging.

"I really doubt that Klarion has watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer." The Dark Knight rubbed his temples.

"Fine, I'll just call him and ask." I shrugged.

"You have his phone number?" Artemis questioned.

"No. I just thought you guys might have a way to chat with evil." I looked at the older League members.

"We don't really sit around video screens and drink tea with each other." Batman growled.

"Ah. Alright, I'll just ask a few gods, they should probably be able to get me in touch." I nodded, thinking to Anubis.

"You can find evil's location by asking gods?" Artemis looked mad.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

Batman let out a glare. I was starting to question whether a woman scorned had fury the level of Batman. "You didn't tell us?"

"I didn't think of it!" I cried. "Besides, gods aren't really my playthings, and they can sometimes only appear in certain areas, and I don't know but I can try!"

"Do it." Zatara nodded at me.

"Well, I'll see you in an hour or so, maybe less. I'm off to consult gods." I headed for the garage.

"Can you bring someone with you?" Batman asked.

"I could. I don't want to though." I shrugged. "Sorry guys, I like private chats."

"She's taking my bike, isn't she." Robin's voice came from down the hallway.

"Yeah!" I called over my shoulder. I proceeded to hop on the Boy Wonder's bike and zip off before he could yell at me.

_*One bike ride later*_

I sat on the same tombstone and waited for Anubis, it took him only slightly longer.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hello." I hugged him.

"So, what do you need at this fine not-quite-afternoon but not-quite-night time of day?" He asked.

"What makes you think I need something?" I asked.

"Your forehead is all creased and you look ready to burst if you don't talk." He chuckled.

"You're right, but I was actually almost sent here." I poked him.

"Almost?" He asked.

"If I waited any longer I would have been sent, I just decided to be productive." I laughed.

"You? Productive?" He laughed with me. "So what do you need?"

"I need you to find someone, or at least direct me to someone who can." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to find someone?"

"You remember the blue pilgrim?" I asked.

His face darkened. "Yes. Are you in trouble? I swear, you better not get hurt."

"I won't, you're so overprotective. And I'm sort of in trouble." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"How are you sort of in trouble? You either are or you aren't!" He exclaimed.

"Oh hush, what do you know about trouble, Mr. I-haven't-defied-my-parents-in-thousands-of-years?" I asked.

"You don't have to experience trouble to know about it." He argued.

"I beg to differ, the more trouble you're in the more you know." I smiled. "Oh, I guess I shouldn't be smiling, this is serious."

"Yes, it is! Now, what trouble are you in?" He asked.

"Sort of trouble." I corrected. "And he drew these pictures of all of us sleeping like in Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"Oh, that's sort of trouble." He nodded. Anubis knew of what I was talking about because I forced him to watch all the seasons with me, so he could be 'up to date on courtship rituals'. Let's completely ignore that the show started in 1996.

"I told you so, but I want to find him so we can catch him." I stated.

"We?" He asked.

"Yeah, the Team, League, and I." I stated.

"Okay. I can't find him unless he's in a graveyard, which he isn't, but go to Nephthys. She's the guardian of hidden things." Anubis stated.

"Where can I find her?" I asked.

"Do the same thing you do with me, just sort of call for her, I would go to a funeral home or an older temple. She's usually easier to find there." He explained.

"Thanks. I have to go though, next time we'll have a proper chat, okay? You can tell me all about you and Sadie." I grinned, then hugged him. "Bye, Anubis."

"Bye, Zarainia, don't you dare get in trouble." He insisited.

"Too late, but I'll be careful, you won't weigh my heart anytime soon." I waved, walking back to where the bike was.

**A/N Did you guys like it? Sorry about the whole Buffy the Vampire Slayer but I love that show, so you guys need to deal :P Oh, and I didn't really update because I pretty much partied all vacation. Not like drunken parties but like hang out with your girlfriends and rollerblade and ding dong ditch parties. Yeah.**

_QUESTIONS!_

**So, what do you think in general? And where do you think this is all going?**

**Should Nephthys be able to find Klarion?**

**Why do you guys not like Klarion? He's my baby. (Not really.)**

**Should Zarainia get her own bike and costume, or just jack Robin's bike constantly and wear the same dress from the beginning?**

**Is there anyone you would like to see more prominently in the story? Would you like a heart to heart with someone?**

**More parts of the Buffy the Vampire storyline? Or just cut it off and leave it as another Zarainia moment?**

**Is Zarainia too Mary Sue? If so, why?**

**Any an ALL reviews are appreciated, you guys are the ones that keep me going and encourage me to write more. I can't get better without feedback. Seriously, reviews motivate me. The more people that are waiting for my words, the faster they come out! So please, tap that supermegafoxyhot review button like it's Gerard Way!**


	12. Ladies, Liquor, and Limbo Town

**A/N You can all thank Jane Riddle 19 for this chapter, the one who sparked my inner muse, without her it wouldn't be. It would also take another ten days to update...**

"We just need a Hufflepuff." I grinned, walking into the room of expectant superheroes.

I just got deadpan stares.

"Yeesh tough room. I just need to call a goddess, no Hufflepuffs needed." I shrugged. "Now where's the nearest funeral home? Unless you guys have an ancient temple near here."

"It's in the next town over." Robin stated after a few seconds with his technologically advanced gauntlet.

"Directions?" I asked.

"I could come." The Boy Wonder volunteered.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Summoning gods isn't the best for bringing friends." I said.

"I'll be good!" He exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested?"

He looked at the ground sheepishly. "I have a report due."

"Alright, but you probably won't use anything, gods have large attitudes, not very traditional in that way." I laughed. "She might not tell you anything."

"I'll come anyway." He got up. "Let's go."

"I call your bike!" I called behind me sprinting down the hallway.

He raced after me. "You can't just take my bike! That's not asterous at all!"

"What language are you talking in?" I hopped on his bike, simultaneously snagging a helmet and the keys.

"Modified English." He hopped onto the back.

I turned around, giving him a look. "We're really going to do this couple-in-Rome style?"

"Well, I can't let you take my bike while I ride someone else's and I know you won't get off." He explained.

"Alright, Bird Boy, just remember you're the woman on this ride." I shrugged, gunning the engine.

"No way!" He cried.

We sped off. "Too late. Just tell me when to turn."

_*More than one taunt and turn later*_

"Here." I stopped the bike.

He let go of my waist and we both dismounted the bike. "So we go inside?"

"Yes, now come on." I grabbed him and dragged him inside.

"Hello." A large man smiled at us solemnly.

Despite my lack of higher brain functions, I really never thought I could be that stupid. "Oh, um, hi." I gave a little wave.

"I did say wait." Robin piped up from behind me.

"No you didn't! And if you did, learn how to project you voice, not just your creepy giggle." I hissed.

"I don't giggle!" He growled.

"Yes, why don't you tell that to the fridge while you make me a sammich." I grinned.

He glared. "I will get you back."

"Oh, I know, but I'll get my satisfaction now." I shrugged, dragging him yet again, except down into a hallway. "Where do they keep the dead people?"

"Dead people?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you're afraid!" I laughed.

"I'm not, but do you really have to go to dead people? If you do magic around the dead isn't it black magic?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No, Egyptians were quite involved with the dead. Nephthys also happens to be the goddess of funeral rituals and rites. She would most likely be where they prepare the dead."

"Creepy."

"Like your giggle."

His response was a glare.

"So, dead people, dead people, dead people, ah! Okay, preparation room. Easier than I thought it would be." I breathed, pushing open the door.

"Did you need something?" The man inside asked.

"Why are there so many live people at a funeral home?" I cried.

His eyes widened, looking at our outfits. Well, Robin's. I was in civvies. "Uh, what do you need?"

"Just the room for a bit. Can you maybe take a lunch break? Just for half an hour!" I exclaimed sheepishly.

"I was about to anyway." The guy looked relieved we hadn't asked more.

"Suspicious?" I asked Robin once the man had left earshot.

"A bit, we can always investigate later." He assured me. "So are you just going to sit on the dead body table or are you going to draw symbols or something magic-like?"

"Did you come here for a show or something?" I asked.

"Sort of." He answered.

"You're out of luck." I shrugged, closing my eyes and crossing my legs under me.

Um...Nephthys, can you come? Please? I really need you to find something-well, someone.

_She's not just going to come. Offer her something, only Anubis is so nice._

What do I offer her?

_You could always offer the boy._

Don't even joke!

_I wasn't._

Yes you were, anyway, what else?

_Food is always good. Even gods like food._

What kind? You better not be punking me.

_I'm not. Any food will do, but I heard she had a fondness for beer, being a beer goddess and all._

Beer isn't food. Besides, I need ID to buy that, I'm not 21.

_Shame you don't know _any _adults._

I can't ask Batman to buy me beer!

_Why not?_

It's Batman.

_Well, you could just not find Klarion._

Fine.

"Um, Rob?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We need beer." I stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm thirteen, I don't just get drunk."

"No! Nephthys is the goddess of beer and we need to offer her some. If we were Pharohs and offered her some, we could drink without having a hangover." I grinned.

"But we're not drinking now?" He questioned warily.

"No we're not. We just need one really nice, ice cold beer to offer the goddess." I answered.

"I'll call Bats, but you tell him." He called, then shoved his gauntlet to my ear.

"No speakerphone?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's on." He answered.

I pushed his arm away. "So why is it next to my ear than?"

"I felt like it." he shrugged.

"What is it Robin? Did you get any information?" Batman questioned on the other line.

"It's Zarainia. And no, we have no idea where he is, but we need to offer the goddess things before she comes. A beer, more specifically, just one super nice, ice cold beer. Can you do that?" I asked.

"You need a beer?" He asked skeptically.

"Are you the one with the goddess in her head? The one who can summon fire from Ma'at? Bats, just get me a beer!" I cried. "We only have half an hour and so help me I'm going to find that pilgrim boy if it kills me!"

"Is this about him tricking you?" Robin asked me.

"Yes. Just get a beer, a good one, like, goddess quality, and bring it down here." I ordered. "Bye, see you!"

Robin terminated the link. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait, If you want you can look at the dead people in the freezers. Or talk to a god in your head, if you have one." I shrugged, going to walk out.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To talk to a friend." I answered, heading for the graveyard, which wasn't usually in the backyard of funeral homes, but this one had one, so why not use it?

I sat on a gravestone, one in the shade.

"Hey, back so soon?" Anubis asked.

I hugged him. "Yeah, Operation Summoning Nephthys hit a speed bump."

"Oh, what kind?" He questioned.

"The offering kind, I need beer for her, but I had to call someone, seeing as I'm underage." I answered.

"I should make you give me an offering." He grinned.

"Oh, my Sadie advice isn't enough?" I teased.

"Hush." He pushed me.

"Mhm, so, how'd that date go?" I jabbed an elbow into him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"It went fine, she taught me human courtship rituals aplenty." He wiggled his eyebrows back.

"Oh my god! You two didn't...nope, erm..." I trailed off.

"Didn't what?" He asked.

"Oh, never mind, you don't even know what I'm talking about. Forever a virgin!" I taunted.

His eyes widened. "Like you aren't!"

"Of course I am, but you have a few thousand years on me!" I laughed.

"Hey, not many ladies come for a god of the afterlife and mummification!" He cried.

"I just think you lack tact. Or attractiveness." I teased.

He made a face at me and grabbed my head. "Oh, what was that?"

"I called you ugly!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Take it back." He warned.

"Never!" I cried.

This caused him to tickle me.

"Stop! Anubis! Stop!" I cried through my laughs.

"Nope! Take it back!" He cried.

"No, I refuse!" I screeched.

"What's going on?" I looked up to find Robin, arms crossed, staring at us.

"We're just hanging. How about you?" I sighed, still out of breath from being tickled.

"Who is this?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Oh, this is Anubis!" I grinned, freeing myself from the headlock. "The god of ugly."

He got up and grabbed me, holding me upside down over his shoulders, so I was to his back and facing Rob again.

"What was that again?" He asked. "God of what?"

"God of ugly!" I screamed.

He dropped me, then grabbed me before I ate dirt. "Hm? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm not afraid of the ground!" I exclaimed.

"Okay." He dropped me, this time I ate dirt.

I sat up, indignant. "That doesn't mean _drop_ me!"

"I'm still here." Robin gave us a little wave.

"Oh, so what's the beer sitch?" I asked.

"It hasn't come yet Kim." He laughed- excuse me- giggled.

"She's Zarainia." Anubis looked at Robin like he was an idiot.

"No, Anubis, mortal TV show joke, I'll show you it later, okay? We'll have a movie night in the graveyard." I grinned wide.

"No need! Not if it's anything like that chick-flick you showed me!" He covered his eyes, stepping away.

"It's not, Kim Possible is cool." I nodded from the ground.

"Alright." He said, wary.

"So, Anubis? God of the afterlife and mummification?" Robin asked.

"The very same." Anubis held out his hand to shake. "I'm also this one's brother."

He ruffled my hair, while I gave him a look. "Yeah, he's my bro." I punched him, just for the hair.

Robin's eyes widened. "You're related to a god?"

"Not by blood. Just by relationship." I explained. "I'm not all powerful, just powerful."

"Okay, oh, Batman has the beer!" He said as his gauntlet beeped.

"Sorry, I have to go, but we _will_ have a talk about you and Sadie. I promise." I hugged him.

"Zarainia?" He asked, while Robin was out of earshot.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Just remember to be safe, okay? Or to just not get hurt at least." He looked me in the eye.

"You won't be weighing my heart anytime soon, I promise." It seemed like that had become our parting line.

_*One Bat-talk about respect later*_

"Nephthys, I have a really nice beer right here for you. Do you want to come here for me? I need you to find something." I said to the room.

She appeared, clothed in what ancient priestesses wore. "You called?"

"I did, here's you beer." I handed the beverage to her.

The top popped off while Nephthys didn't even bat an eye. "Thank you. Now, what do you need me to find?"

"A witch boy. Klarion Bleak to be exact." I answered.

"Some things- some people, are never meant to be found, are you sure you want to know where he is?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered.

"Alright." A large swirl of mist appeared in front of us, solidifying into a sort of floating window. At first all I saw was white, but then an image appeared in front of me. A colonial town, with blue people milling about, all dressed in pilgrim clothes, was the image. "This is Limbo Town, part of Witch World, Klarion's hometown. this is where you will find him. He will be there for a while longer."

"How do we get there?" Robin asked.

"Who's this?" Nephthys asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Robin, he really should only be watching, since he's _mortal_. But he can't seem to keep quiet." I hissed.

"Oh, one without magical powers?" She questioned.

"Yes, don't vaporize him, he will keep quiet." I stated.

"I won't hurt him, I know he means no harm. I'm sorry though, _Robin_, I don't do inter-dimensional travel, I have many jurisdictions, but this is something you must do on your own. If that's all, I'll be leaving." She said.

"Wait!" I cried.

"Yes?" She lifted a delicate brow.

"Can you tell me where my sock is? The one that's got buffaloes with mustaches on them? I have the left one, not the right." I said.

"It's on top of your wardrobe." She smirked, then disappeared.

"How did it...? Oh, I remember now." I thought back to when I rushed to get dressed so we could all get frosty floats for free.

"Buffaloes? With mustaches?" Rob questioned.

"Just shut up and ride woman style again." I smirked.

**A/N You like? Oh, and frosty floats are good, at least I enjoy them. Also, Kim Possible is another show I like, pity it's only on at around three in the morning.**

**Is the Anubis interaction good or bad? I always rough house with my siblings, I just feel like it's a loving sibling thing.**

**Do dead people scare you guys? I'm not particularly afraid of them, it's just Egyptians put a lot of emphasis on that, sorry if this freaked you out a little, but if you don't like dead guys, sorry, there will be more, not a lot, just a few. *shrug* :/**

**Would you guys like inter-dimensional travel? Or for Klarion to just come back to earth?**

**Should Robin be slightly more forceful in his manly ways? And am I the only one who loves his snicker? (It's like a boyish giggle, a giggle nonetheless.)**

**Would you guys like a large talk about Sadie and Anubis? Or a small one or just a **_***One relationship talk later*?**_

**Do you guys know anything about Limbo Town? If you didn't already know or you forgot I'm mixing versions of Klarion.**

**Do you guys like the foreshadowing?**

**Oh and just a little info, Zarainia has a collection of crazy socks.**


	13. Demons, Doorbells, and Death

**Do any of you read these author notes? I'm curious. I have homework to do but, oh well, I like you guys better.**

I think I swept into the common room with much grandeur, where the team was waiting along with Zatara and Batman, but maybe not. "I know where he is!"

Batman fixed on me instantly. "Where?"

"Witch World!" I exclaimed. "So, let's go!"

"Witch World? Limbo Town?" Batman questioned.

"Yes, the very same alternate dimension!" I grinned.

Zatara sighed. "How will we get there?"

"That's not my job. At least it hasn't been so far." I shrugged, plopping on the couch.

Batman glared at me. "We know where he is, this means we have to do everything we can to get to him, it doesn't mean you can just lay about until someone finds a solution."

"Oh, well, I have a solution. Well, an almost solution." I looked up at him.

"Could you maybe share that with the group?" Robin prompted sarcastically.

"I was getting there my feminine friend. We might be able to travel through the Duat. But maybe not." I walked around to the kitchen where the popcorn was. "Oh, and Robin is a girl name."

Robin glared. Batman glared. I could feel the animosity and decided to defuse the situation, lest I spontaneously combust in front of ⅔ of the batclan.

"What?" I asked, torching the bag of popcorn, flash cooking it.

"Can you try it?" Batman seethed.

"Calm down. I'm not sure, Duat travel is weird, I'm not really good at it." I smiled weakly. "I might be able to get someone though."

_*One phone call later*_

"SADIE!" I cried, running to my friend and past-mentor.

"Hey, I see you're still flaming." Sadie grinned.

I stopped hugging her-or death gripping her waist, whichever you prefer. "Way to ruin the moment by trying to hint that I'm a lesbian."

"It's so easy, c'mon, I could call you Charmander for the rest of your life." She smirked.

"When on earth has that ever been a bad thing?" I questioned.

"Never, but I'll stick to calling you the Flaming Z." She snickered.

"I see we're stealing jokes from Connan now, classy Sadie, really classy. I bet Anubis loved those." I smirked.

"If you guys are done I would like to get a move on." Batman grunted from the shadows.

"Is there other people here?" Sadie asked, looking to the woods behind me. We were currently on Mt. Justice.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Other vigilanties."

"Oh, yeah, you told me about them." She shrugged. "You guys can come out!"

"You told her?" Batman growled.

"Yes, not anyone's identities though, just that I was working with you. And you can trust her, she's saved the world a few times." I shrugged.

"I'm involved in a lot of that." Sadie piped up.

"So, Sadie, right?" Wally asked, trying to charm her.

"She's dating a god, dumbass, don't even try." I rolled my eyes.

He winked at Sadie. "If you ever need a rebound, I'm it."

"Desperate!" Artemis sang.

Wally glared.

"Why is everyone glaring? Bats is really rubbing off!" I cried. "Not to be a hippie, but love, you're a Team, not enemies."

"Can we get this show on the road? I need to beat this guy up." Connor growled.

"Calm down." Sadie said. "Can I be introduced?"

_*One much-too-long introduction later, along with an explanation of our pilgrim garb*_

"So I can travel pretty far in the Duat if Bast and Zee are going to help." Sadie explained.

"I'm all for it, will we be weak after this?" I asked.

"Maybe. If we are, you guys must protect us." Sadie said.

"We can do that." Kaldur said.

"So who will be going?" I asked the adults.

"Just you guys, I trust you will be okay?" Batman asked.

"We'll be fine." Kaldur assured him.

"We have to get back to the League, go get him." Batman nodded towards us.

"I'd advise everyone to hold on." Sadie said.

We linked arms and held hands and grabbed shoulders, making sure no one would slip away into the unpredictable Duat.

"Let's go." I said.

The strange feeling of Duat travel came. I think it might have felt different to each person, but I closed my eyes for the ride, it's easier for me to concentrate that way. The rush of wind, the snippets of sound and the icy feeling stopped and we all hit ground.

I stood up quickly and dusted myself off, surveying where we were, surprisingly, we made it to Limbo Town.

Artemis turned and retched into the nearest barrel. "Oh my god!"

"Sorry! I didn't know Duat travel affected you like that! Are you okay!" I cried, rushing over to her, thankful all our hair was in tight knots.

"I'm okay." She looked up, slightly blue.

Blue?

_It's a color dear._

I know.

I looked at my hands, which just happened to match Artemis' face.

"We're blue." I announced.

"We are." Wally stated.

All of us had turned a pale blue color except for Kaldur, who was a few shades darker than us, and Megan, who had turned and aqua color.

"Megan, you might want to turn into a skin tone, you're quite literally glowing." I said.

"Oh." She said, phasing into her common caucasian disguise.

"Better. Now let's kick some witch boy ass." I grinned. "Now, just take your cues from the natives and act like them. I suppose Klarion won't be too hard to find."

We stepped from behind the building where we were, and out into Limbo Town. I wouldn't call it a bustling town, no one seemed to be in any rush, but there sure was enough people to make the small street crowded. I looked down to where my old fashioned boots were clicking, we were on a cobblestone path but the road was dirt. The whole town seemed to have been preserved in colonial times.

"Fascinating." Kaldur murmered.

"What are you talking about? We're here very day." I lied.

"Oh, I just saw a new item being sold." Kaldur caught on quickly.

"Maybe we'll see to it later." I tried for a more proper voice, in other words, I tried for an accent.

I tried to search for wherever Klarion lived in this town without looking suspicious, but it was like being in a city and trying not to look up at the skyscrapers.

"That looks promising." I gave a quick nod towards a mansion like house perched atop a hill.

"Let's check it out." Robin said, fidgeting in the ancient clothes.

Artemis wrinkled her nose, "What's that smell?"

I breathed in the foul stench, it smelled like rotten meat. "I'm not sure...oh please no... I think it's them." I gestured to a group of zombie like people.

_They ARE zombies. Those are reanimated corpses._

Okay, just let me grab my chainsaw.

_Just get to your hill._

"We're going." I pulled everyone's attention from the zombies.

By the time we had made it to the house on the hill, we had passed a number of odd and frightful things.

"So do we ring a doorbell or something? Or does the 'magic' open it?" Wally asked sarcastically.

"You just went through a dimension to get to another one, you are with two magicians, a goddess, and you still deny the existence of magic? Let's not forget you just passed reanimated corpses." I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and we'll just open the door."

"It's probably-" The door opening as I turned the handle shut Wally up.

"See?" I asked.

"Be quiet." Kaldur whispered. "We don't know what we're dealing with. Link us up Megan."

"Everyone on?" Megan asked in our heads while we all answered her.

We creeped around the large house, surprisingly we weren't stopped. Either Klarion was playing with us or too distracted to stop us.

"Woah." I said, this time out loud. I had gotten my answer. He was probably a tad too busy summoning a demon.

"What's he doing?" Rob asked in my head.

Summoning a demon.

_Not good._

Shit. We have to stop this.

"How?" Artemis asked.

We can disrupt the ritual. We need to.

Maybe this was the worst idea I could ever have, but I somehow decided it was okay to tackle Klarion.

The witch boy went down with a screech and a thud.

"Talk about a girly voice, i thought just Robin had one." I grunted, pinning Klarion. "Anyone want to help?"

"Like they can." Klarion hissed, and I was thrown back by a blast of energy.

"Oh, what happened to our magical bonding?" I cried, charging him.

"It went down with the tackle." Klarion growled.

The battle got crazier from there on out, blow after blow was given, with Robin throwing grenades, Artemis shooting arrows, Kaldur hammering Klarion's shield, Wally trying to find an opening, Superboy going crazy, and Megan throwing anything she could find telepathically. Sadie, Bast, and I used whatever magic we could to get to Klarion.

He began to chant again, I recognized it as the chant to summon a demon which would destroy anything with the least bit of good. This even included many villains, the only ones left would be pure evil.

Guys, if we don't stop this we won't just die, we'll be completely destroyed, non-existent.

"We're doing all we can!" Artemis called out loud.

"I know!" I yelled back. I let loose a gigantic blast of fire from my hands, turning into a human flamethrower. I slowly made my way to Klarion shield, keeping the blaze going. "Klarion, stop! Even you will be destroyed if you do this. This isn't chaos, this is evil!"

I got more chanting in reply.

"Great!" I said sarcastically, getting weaker with every flame that came from me.

Finally his shield gave out as the chant required more effort.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Kaldur yelled, as we all charged Klarion.

We were thrown back by a blast of light and pure energy. Standing in the middle of the chalk pentagram drawn on the floor was the demon.

"No." I whispered. I knew what was to come, we could kill the demon and send it back to where it came from, but whoever did that would die. Sacrifices needed to be made to save people, being good could never be easy.

_You could not tell anyone, you're the only one who knows anything about the demon._

I know. I can't.

It was when I was five years old, my parents were taking me on a trip to some ancient Egyptian temples, seeing as the two of the were magicians. Every once and a while there are treasure hunters and grave robbers in the temples and pyramids, except this was different, these people were cloaked, and chanting. They seemed to be a sort of cult or secret society, my parents were transfixed on the ritual, and tried to asses the situation. Suddenly, a creature came up from the earth, along with a blinding light, the people near the blast were thrown back. The creature then went on to destroy all but one of the people who summoned him. My parents were frozen in horror, until the demon came towards us. My dad tried to hold it off, but I saw him destroyed before my very eyes. My mom was skilled in attack magic, and summoned a dagger from Ma'at, she somehow caught the demon in the chest, killing it. I was horrified, but then she was bleeding and on the floor and before I knew it she had passed on. Somehow what she did to the demon happened to her.

A tear streamed down my face. I would not let any of these people die for me. In the small period of time I'd had them my life was perfect. I wanted it to stay this way forever, I had grown to love every one of them along with their quirks, I didn't want to do this. I just couldn't let them sacrifice for me, the world needed these heroes, not sarcastic me. I wouldn't say I was useless, but they were so valuable, they were hope embodied. And the world needed that.

I wish I could stay for longer, but I want each and every one of you to know that I love you. I always will. Goodbye.

I mustered up the little strength I had, along with the small bits of courage I possessed. I crossed the room, while the demon fixed his eyes on me. With some sort of poetic justice, I summoned a dagger, piercing the creature's chest. I turned towards the ones I loved so much, a warm crimson wave spreading over my chest. They rushed for me, but I knew it was too late, I would die even with the best medical care, that was the sacrifice I needed to make.

"Keep hoping. I loved you guys, goodbye for now." I gave them all a weak smile.

My eyes closed, and I died. My Ba left my body and went to where my heart would be weighed.

"Zarania?" Anubis asked.

"Yeah." I said weakly. "I know I said you wouldn't be weighing my heart any time soon, but plans changed."

"How?" He asked.

"I killed a demon, the same one that took my parents lives. I saved people." I choked on my words a little. "It was a choice Anubis. I was going to die eventually, I just died a hero sooner rather than a coward later."

"I won't be able to see you again. I shouldn't talk with the dead, they could bargain their way out of death. Osiris will be strict about you." Anubis sighed.

"It's because I could probably convince you to dress up as a clown." I smirked.

"I don't think you realize how big a thing death is. It matters, it changes things, it changes people. It's not a joke Zarainia." Anubis looked pained.

"That's what people told me about life. It was when I started caring about things and people and not treating it like a joke that I died." I grinned.

"Even being dead you can still keep up word battles." Anubis shook his head.

"I could be dead twice and still keep up word battles." I smirked.

"Of course you could." he rolled his eyes, finally deciding to weigh my heart. "You're good to go to the afterlife, have fun Miss Hero."

"Goodbye Anubis." More tears came and I hugged him. With that I stepped into the afterlife and gave up all my old world had for a new one I knew nothing about.

**A/N I have no idea why I did this. I cried writing this, and I'm the author! All may seem over for this story but there's a sequel! Which might be a little angsty but probably funnier because of it. I hope you don't hate me too much. **

**So, questions!**

**What do you think the sequel will be about?**

**Do you hate me?**

**Did you cry or feel any form of an emotion while reading this?**

**What do you think of the story as a whole?**

**PLEASE review as this is the last chapter of this story and you won't get any more say in Meddling, Magic, and Misdemeanors anymore. I appreciate all input you have and I hope you check out the sequel to find out what happens next!**


End file.
